Soul Decision
by Saikyou
Summary: AU Three Shrines. One Terrible Evil. A Magnificent Prophecy. An adventure to save the world from terror. And the most unlikely group of people have to fulfill it. Oh boy.
1. Scroll One: The pleasure is yours

Soul Decision 

**Chapter One – The pleasure is yours…**

**By: Saikyou**

A/N

Hey everyone. It seems that I'm trying once again to write an Inuyasha fic (not that you've seen any of the others) and it's going somewhat well. If you're wondering what that means, it means that I've been writing it out the good old fashion way. With a pen and a notebook. In school. During English. When I'm supposed to be paying attention and taking notes from what the teacher is teaching. Yet I never seem to get caught (which is a good thing of course) because it looks like I'm taking notes.

Life is somewhat good.

Now, about this story. The characters are going to be OOC sometimes but I'm going to have the main points down yadda yadda yadda. There will ten-to-one be some sort of romance side of this story, so don't bug me about that. I'm still debating how big of roles Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Rin are going to have (if they even appear). Kaede is in her late thirties, so I imagine her to be about the same height as Kikyo, short black hair etc. NO eye patch.

The rest of the stuff will just fall into place. Now onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-gang… yet… kukuku…

*~*~*

_The sound of sirens finally reached her ears as she slowly sat up on the slightly warm pavement. Her misty blue eyes scanned around her to see who exactly had been the one who had saved her from being hit by the speeding car. She had noticed that the car that was meant to hit her was no where in site. The blue orbs stopped on something. But what they stopped on seemed to shock her._

_A figure in mostly red lay only a few meters away from where she sat. Their long messy black hair was stopping her vision from seeing the persons' face. _

_One word came to her lips but when she opened her mouth, she was unable to speak. So she began to crawl over to the person, as her ankles would not support her at the time and her legs felt like they had been turned into jelly (or Jell-O)._

_As she grew closer, it was only then that she noticed the darker red on the persons already red clothing. The same red substance was matted in the persons' hair and a small 'pool' under the side of their stomach they lay on._

_Tears suddenly began to stream down her normally cheerful and clear face. She didn't know why she felt like her heart was being ripped apart when she saw this person. She didn't recognise them for crying out loud. Yet still, she felt she knew them._

_The word that she had try to say came to her mind again. Her lips began opened slightly as she reached her hand out, ignoring the pain shooting through her arm as she stretched her arm and the bruise on it. Her tears grew faster with the pain from her arm and herself for being worried about the person. When her hand was only about an inch away from the person in red, she was finally able to speak the word she could not moments ago._

"I… Inu… Inu-ya-sha…" 

(A/N – You have no idea how much I was tempted to make just that into a prologue just to annoy all of you ^_^ But it seems I've had a change of heart so I'll continue. So I don't get killed. As quickly that is.)

"Higarashi!" Kagome suddenly jolted out of her daydream and quickly looked at her sensei that stood at the front of her class with her textbook in hand.

"H-hai?" was her quick response as she tried to ignore that the majority of the class was now looking at her.

"I would like to have a word with you after..." the bell for the end of class and end of school for that week rang. "Ahem… Right now." The black haired sensei spoke calmly as she glanced around the classroom. "You're all free to go. Have a nice weekend" and as if the sensei had spoken some magic words, the whole class –except Kagome and the sensei- stampeded out into freedom. 

Kagome calmly stood up and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Dragging her feet up to the front, she stopped in front of the teachers' desk.

"What is it, Kaede-Sensei?" the long raven black haired female asked as she placed her bag on the desk in front of her.

"Kagome, I've noticed that since we started learning about Myths and Legends in my class, you've been… Oh how can I say it," Kaede paused for a moment. "Out of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the teen asked quickly, forgetting her respect for Kaede in an instant. The older female sighed slightly,

"What I'm saying is that every time we start talking about the myths and legends of youkai, houshi, miko, youkai exterminators and the Shikon no Tama, you seem to fall into a… day… dream." She had looked at Kagome near to the end when she spoke. She found the girls' eyes were slightly glazed over. Shaking her head, she quickly and loudly clapped her hands in front of the girls' face, knocking her out of her trance like state.

"Ah! Gomen!" Kagome said quickly as she did a slight bow. "What were you saying?"

"I want you to tell me what happens in this dream of yours," the female in her late thirties finally said as she rubbed her temple with two fingers.

"Sure." Kagome nodded. "What happens is that I wake up to the sound of sirens, but I'm not really sure it's me because it was as if I was watching it, plus the girl who I think was me had blue eyes, not brown," she pointed at her eyes. "So basically, a person with long black hair saves me from some car accident. They have blood all over them and that's when 'I' start to cry and crawl over to him. 'I' reach out to him and call his name, which was…" Kagome stopped as she thought. "It wasn't Miroku, not Sesshoumaru, nor Shippou. Positive it wasn't Kouga." The raven black haired girl muttered in slight confusion. "I'm think that it began with something like… Inu." 

Silence filled the room as the two began to think.

_"She couldn't have truly meant…This girl, could she be…?" _Kaede's eyes opened in slight shock as thoughts' shot through her mind. Meanwhile, Kagome thought,

"I wonder where I came up with those names. They all just seemed to slip out of my mouth in no particular order, but maybe they're important names or something like that. … Naa…"

"Kagome." Kaede suddenly spoke, making the teen snap out from her thought. "Do you think the name could have been," she paused. "Inuyasha." Kagome froze when she heard the name; her eyes began to tear slightly as she repeated,

"Inuyasha…" And her head nodded slightly.

"This does not bode well…" the black haired sensei said slowly as she hurriedly packed up her things.

"Huh?"

"Kagome, I want you to make sure you always have at least on person near you or stay indoors or at a shrine," she said quickly as she headed to the door, her bag in hand.

"But. Why?" the brown eyes female couldn't help but ask as her sensei opened the door.

"For your own safety child." Was all Kaede answered before she was gone, leaving Kagome alone in the classroom.

"Ri-ight…" the teen spoke slowly as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, heading out of the classroom.

She soon arrived outside, but as she reached the small gate heading out of the school she heard,

"Higarashi!" yelled by an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Houjo-kun." The male stopped on his bike and nodded.

"Higarashi, I was wondering… Would you like to go get something to eat with me right now?" Houjo asked politely, a smile on his face.

"I can't Houjo, I have to go to the Zen'aku Shrine tonight for the anniversary of our shrines… Uh. Some really long ago time since they were being built," Kagome coolly answered. "Now that I think about it… Houjo-kun, what time is it?" The brown haired male lifted his wrist as he checked his watch.

"It's just about 3:30" he answered.

"NANI?!" the raved black haired teen shouted so loud that everyone in the school area heard her. "Gomen-ne, Houjo-kun! I'm late!" she said quickly as she ran off in the direction to her home.

~*~

Two females walked along the sidewalk, the shorter one had dark brown hair, while the taller had black.

"Do you understand what I'm talking about, Karai? I don't think we should have to go to this, why couldn't my brother go?" the black haired female said quickly as her friend shook her head.

"He's too young to go on his own. And Sango…" the brown haired female said slowly.

"Yes..?"

"Shut up." Karai snapped back, she was obviously getting annoyed with her friends constant complaining. She sighed in relief when her friend fell silent.

But it didn't last much longer when Sango continued to speak.

"Seriously, I don't see why I have to go alone…" her eyes drifted over to her friend. "With you! I meant go alone with you." Sango's head nodded quickly as Karai rolled her eyes.

"Now remind me why you dragged me along." The green eyes female said calmly as she held the long, thin package with a circle at one end over her shoulders, her arms resting on it.

"Because the owner is a leach." The taller of the two responded.

"Keep going."

"And last time I went there. I. Had a bad experience." She said with clenched teeth.

"Ah yes, now I recall you telling me about that. Wasn't he the one you were chatting to, then he groped you, you shouted 'hentai', slapped him and then…" but she was cut off before she could finish what she was saying.

"Yes. That was. _Him._" The black haired female said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we not talk about that please." Her face was slightly flushed at the thought of that memory.

"Don't worry Sango. Last time I wasn't around, but because I am this time, I'll be around you, if he does grope you, I'll just have to kick his ass to kingdom-come." The dark brown haired female nodded quickly. "Plus," she spoke before her friend could answer. "I'm sure he's learnt how to control his hormones by now. It's been over three years." Karai pointed out calmly but Sango just muttered something under her breath that strangely sounded like,

"Thanks for nothing," and "Some friend you are."

"That's so reassuring Karai, really." The black haired female said sarcastically.

"I know, ain't it though?" her shorter friend chuckled with a nod.

"Excuse me!" a voice shouted quickly as a girl pushed past the two females. "Gomen-ne!" the person shouted with a glance behind them as they continued to run. They had raven black hair, she was carrying a red rectangular case.

"Kikyo?" Sango suddenly blurted out.

"Couldn't be. It didn't smell like her…" Karai muttered as her friend turned to face her. 

"Did you say something?"

"Uh. I said it couldn't be her. Kikyo normally wears long skirts and long sleeved shirts. That girl was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top." The green-eyed female said as her friend nodded in agreement.

"Good point." The black haired female said calmly. "Kikyo's voice is normally emotionless, cold and unforgiving if she's in a bad mood, but when she's in a half decent mood, it's just 'piss-me-off-and-die' type of voice and face." Sango pointed out with a slight snicker. 

"Now that I think about it, the last time I saw Kikyo smile was before that incident in this area with that inu-hanyou…" Karai slowly said with a nod. "I still remember that day clearly."

"I forgot, you were there when it happened." Her friend said in a hushed voice as she nodded.

"Yeah. It was kinda nerve racking, but the inu-hanyou was finally stopped by two black haired youkai who worked together in a perfect team and then split right after they beat the hanyou. The female out of the two took the inu-hanyou to hell knows where. The three of them haven't been seen since." "_Or have they…" _she put in as an after thought. A slight smirk appeared on her lips as she shook her head slowly.

"Right. And since that happened, Kikyo's been acting as if it was her responsibility that that had happened." Sango shook her head slowly and sighed. "She's only human."

"Imagine that. We're here!" Karai chuckled quickly as Sango suddenly froze.

"I think I forgot something at home." The black haired female said quickly as she tried to run off but her arm was grabbed and she was dragged up the stairs.

"Come now. I'll make sure nothing happens. You don't even have to talk!"

"Whoopee?" Sango pretended to sound enthusiastic as she was practically dragged up half the stairs until she freed herself of Karai's grip and carried on to walk by herself. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did. But I'll let you ask two more if you like." The dark brown haired female snickered as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Right. Explain to me why I have to wear that weird costume that you said you made." Her arms crossed as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"Simple enough. I was informed by a letter from a person that works there that we will be putting on a little performance. In this performance, we will be pretending to be from the Sengoku Era, just around the time the shrines were built. You my dear, have been asked to perform in this skit while I act as the narrator." Karai calmly responded.

"Why do I have to perform?"

"Are you sure you want that as your second question?"

"Fine, fine. What's that package?" she asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I thought you would never ask! It's actually a secret and you'll have to find out to see, but I'll tell you this. It's going to be given to the Zen'aku Shrine, and in return, they're going to give us something or two."

"Great answer, baka.

The two friends finally reached the top of the stairs and headed into the shrine area where they met up with a silver haired dull amber-eyed female.

"Konnichiwa!" she smiled and bowed. "Welcome to the Zen'aku Shrine. My name is Saikyou, I'm…" but the silver haired female was cut off and pushed out of the way by a black haired male who quickly clasped Sango's hands with his own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Houshi Miroku. My fair Ladies, what might your names be?" Miroku put on one of his most charming smiles he could muster. He had a single earring in one ear.

"My name is Back Off Dumbass, and hers is Perverts Are Bastards. Isn't it obvious?" Karai calmly replied as Miroku released Sango's hands.

"And let me reassure you, the pleasure is all yours…" Sango muttered under her breath. Saikyou and Karai seemed to hold back a laugh, but Miroku didn't seem to hear.

"I remember you, we met a couple of years ago!" the purple eyed male said quickly as Sango just glared at him.

"So what if we did?" the black haired female asked quickly, her eyes never leaving his face, occasionally glancing at his hands to see where they were.

"I've been trying to find out who you were that whole time because we seemed to be rudely interrupted by someone," he shook his head slowly.

"Yeah, your hands." Karai pointed out as Saikyou cracked her knuckles.

"So I was wondering if you could tell me your name this time, as we will have to be working together." Miroku smiled.

"Taiji-ya Sango." Sango replied in a monotone voice.

"And Tsurara Karai, at your service." She nodded. "Now Miroku, I'm just being curious little old me, but how did you become this Shrines master when normally your last name is the name of the shrine?" the dark brown haired female questioned. "I mean, it's the Zen'aku Shrine, ne? Sango is the Vice-Master in the Taiji-ya Shrine, which is also known as the Taiji-ya Dojo, because she is next after her father. Then you have the Higurashi Shrine which is run by the Higarashi Family, the Shrine is also known as the Sunset Shrine."

"You've been studying." Sango said as Karai smiled mischievously.

"Miroku. A Shrine Master." The silver haired female repeated as the male gulped. "He's _too impure to be a Shrine Master. For one, he's the most perverted monk I have ever met and two, he has a tendency to bend the truth to his liking. Isn't that right, Miroku?" she growled as her arm shot out with inhuman speed and grabbed Miroku's shoulder, making him 'eep'._

"Did I just hear that correctly. He's a monk?" the shortest female of the group asked.

"You heard me."

"I think you must have misunderstood me, Sango dear." The purple-eyed male said quickly. "I never said I was the Shrine Master, I just… uh, said I worked here, that's all."

"No, no." Sango shook her head. "I clearly remember you stating that you were the Owner of the Shrine. Yeah, that's what you said right before your hand enter **my personal space and groped me."**

"And that letter I got from this Shrine inviting us, It was signed 'Houshi Miroku, Master' if I remember correctly."

"So, I wasn't imagining things when that happened or when I read that response from the Higarashi Shrine, eh Miroku?" the dull amber-eyed female said as her grip tightened on his arm. "Remember what happens if I catch you doing something out of place?" Miroku quickly nodded. "Good boy…" And with that, her hand released his arm.

"Kami." The purple-eyed male muttered as he rubbed his arm back into life. "You cut the blood circulation off…"

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I'm Zen'aku Saikyou, this Shrines' Master and Owner." Saikyou said as she bowed to the two females. "Miroku over here has somehow become my Shrines' Vice-Master and my best friend."

"You two are best friends?" the black haired female asked.

"Yeah. Don't know how though, I thin it's because I made myself promise myself that I was going to stop him from groping people. Or at least as much." The amber-eyed female said slowly with a slight nod. Her eyes then drifted to the space in between Sango and Karai and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Excuse me." Two voices suddenly spoke at the same time on both sides of the pack of four. Both completely opposites, one was cold the other cheerful.

"Kikyo." Saikyou nodded to the female behind Karai and Sango.

"Kikyo?" Karai and Sango said as the same time as they looked at the girl behind Saikyou and Miroku. Miroku just looked back and forth between the two new females.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he finally shouted out in confusion.

"Oh well you see, I asked Yume Kikyo to come and attend our celebration and to help out in our skit because we need two people who are completely different in personality but look alike physically to be in the performance for it to work out properly." Every –but Kikyo who just stood there and nodded- stared at Saikyou in a confused way.

"In English please?" the dark brown haired female said. 

(A/N – I know they're all speaking in Japanese, but because I'm writing it in English, I say English, not Japanese. Plus English sounds better. Look. 'In English please?' or, 'In Japanese Please?'. See what I mean? No? Good.)

"In other words, she's here to help."

"Ooooh." Everyone that didn't understand nodded. "And then this young lady behind me is Higurashi Kagome."

"Sorry about before." Kagome bowed to Sango and Karai who just nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome, I'm Houshi Miroku." Miroku clasped her hands with his own and smiled.

"Miroku…" the raven black haired girl muttered. _"That was one of the names I said earlier to Kaede. Must be a coincidence… I hope…"_ She thought until she felt something on her rear. "H..h…Hentai!" she screeched and jumped away towards Saikyou, there was a large slapping sound, leaving Saikyou just to glare at the male who now had a large red hand mark on his cheek.

"You will never learn." Her head shook slowly as she glanced at Sango and mouthed a 'thanks' to her. At that time, Sango was lowering her weapon. Also known as, her right hand, while she glared at the black haired male.

"Hentai."

"Kagome, you okay hun?" the silver haired female looked at the just violated teen who slowly nodded.

"I will be." The raven black haired teen said in a slightly shocked voice as she tried to calm herself down.

"Good good." She turned to Miroku who was rubbing his hand-marked cheek slightly. "Now Miroku, why did you have to go and do that. Your record we perfect for the last two months."

"I couldn't resist, Saikyou-san." Miroku replied in a voice saying 'it-was-somewhat-worth-it'.

"You have a cursed hand Miroku." The silver haired female shot back to him. "Literally."

"How many more to come?" Karai suddenly asked out of the blue. "Because it seems Kikyo has gone for a stroll around the shrine."

"Well if I'm correct, there should be about two more people coming. Max." The silver haired female replied with a slight nod. "Miroku, now don't kill me. It's actually Kouga." But at the same time she spoke 'Kouga', another voice shouting had drowned it out,

"Kouga! Hurry up!" a young kid had arrived at the top of the stairs. It was probably him that had shouted the three words. He has orange hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." An older male voice replied as a black haired male could be seen walking casually up the stairs. With his hands in his jean pockets and the smirk on his face, you would have thought he owned the place.

"Kouga." Miroku repeated slowly and shook his head slowly. "Why did you invite Kouga? Of all people, why _him?"_

"Hey! Kouga!" Saikyou shouted as she waved her hand in the air. "Dude! I missed you!"

"Oh yes. I forgot. They were best of friends a couple years back." The monk muttered slowly as he shook his head once again.

The silver haired female was chuckled lightly as the two newcomers walked over.

"I see you brought Shippo. You're a nice older cousin." She smiled as she knelt down in front of the child. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi Saikyou! Kouga told me you were going to doing a mini play! Can I be in it?" the kid asked quickly. "Please?" his face changed to a puppy-dog type, Kagome and Sango 'awwwed', Miroku twitched slightly, Kouga and Karai rolled their eyes and Saikyou just chuckled and ruffled his orange hair.

"We'll see, we'll see." The amber-eyed female nodded as she stood up and stretched. "Kouga, man, thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Don't worry about it. Hope you don't mind Shippo, couldn't leave him at home and my normal babysitter is sick." Kouga shrugged slightly before turning to the ladies in the group. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ookami Kouga." He shook all three of their hands, pausing a moment when he shook Karai and Kagome's hands.

"I'm Higarashi Kagome." Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"Taiji-ya Sango." Nodded, accepting the un-perverted male.

"Tsurara. Tsurara Karai." The black haired female slowly said as she smirked slightly.

"Right. And this is my little cousin, Kitsune Shippo, he lives with me in my apartment, his parents were killed by the youkai known as the Thunder Brothers when he was younger. You might of heard of them, they're wanted for a handle or two of crimes." The blue eyed male mentioned as Shippo bowed to the females who chuckled slightly.

"Cute kid." Karai slowly spoke with a slight nod.

"Kouga." The male with the small ponytail said as he nodded towards the newest comer to the group.

"Miroku, I didn't expect to see you here, of all people." Kouga chuckled slightly as Miroku twitched once again.

"Look, let's get this play this sorted out first," Saikyou said quickly. "Miroku, be a good Vice-Master and take Kouga and Shippo with you to where I told you where you and them can change for the skit." The silver haired female said as she ushered them away quickly. "And would you lovely ladies please follow me so you may change." And with that, they went off to get change for the skit to be.

~*~

"Miroku, are you still mad at me?" Kouga bluntly asked after seeing what he had to wear and laughing to himself.

"What gave you the idea I'm mad at you?" Miroku calmly replied as he kicked his shoes off. They were in small rooms where they could change yet still talk.

"Good point. I'm guessing you hate me." He said as he took his shirt off.

"Bingo… What the hell?" the monk suddenly shouted as Kouga's head appeared around the door.

"What?"

"She punctured my skin."

"She who?"

"She Saikyou."

"Let's see." With that he walked over to examine Miroku's shoulder/arm to find five medium sized puncture holes in his arm. "It looks like youkai claws."

"Exactly what I thought. And remember what I told you when we first met her?" Miroku asked as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

(A/N – Yes. Just like to point out. While they were both talking, Miroku and Kouga did take of their shirts and shoes. Just like to point out.)

"That you said she was a youkai?" Kouga asked and stated at the same time.

"Yup. And I still think she is." He nodded quickly.

_"And how right you."_ The other male thought with a slight nod. "But haven't you asked her? I'm sure she would tell you, she probably trusts you with her life." The blue eyed male said as he walked back into his half of the room.

"But I thought that she was you…" Shippo started when Kouga came back into the room. The kid of course had been listening; it wouldn't have been hard for him due to the fact he was a kitsune. But before the orange haired boy could say more, his older cousin had his hand clamped over his mouth.

"Yes she is. But we keep that a secret, okay?" Shippo quickly nodded at what his black haired cousin had to say. "Good." And with that he released his cousins' mouth and continued to change.

~*~

"Ok, now is everyone ok with their outfits?" Saikyou asked as she stood there in a type of gi that was red with a black inner shirt. She had 'painted' red markings on her face and hands, no shoes on her feet. A pair of 'fake' silver dog-ears upon her head and for some strange reasons, realistic looking claws and fangs. Black rosary was around her neck. 

"I guess." Miroku commented as he stood there in something like purple and black robes and his earring still on. He wore a pair of sandals on his feet and on his right hand he had a type of purple cover over his wrist with a ring holding it to his finger. White prayer beads had been place around his wrist.

"I'm cool with this." Kouga chuckled slightly with a nod. He would probably of to have been the person wearing one of the weirdest outfits. A type of armour as a shirt and a pair of shorts. Tuffs of brown fur hear and there, his ears were pointy and a wolf tail was behind him. His feet were also bare but he had something like sure anklets around his ankles and fur wristbands around his wrists. He too had claws and fangs.

"This is actually quite comfy." Kagome commented as she looked at herself. The raved black haired female was probably the only person that wearing some type of outfit people wouldn't be shocked about. She was wearing a miko kimono/gi (you choose.) that had red pants and a white top, her hair held back with a white tie. On her feet a pair of sandals.

"And I just look plainly odd here." Sango muttered as she shook her head slowly. She was wearing a full but light body armour with pink parts at the joints (shoulders, knees, etc…), a type of olden mask hung around her neck.

"I look like I'm going to a festival. But I'm not going to complain as of yet." Karai chuckled with a wink. She was wearing a dark green kimono that had a crescent moon on the bottom front and one on the back.

"Glad you're all ok with them. Now, later on, before the skit, there is going to be a presentation.  We are giving each shrine a weapon as a present and what your shrine receives is what you shall be using, okay?" everyone nodded. "Good, now let me explain to you what this skit we're doing is about. It's going to be called, A Feudal Fairy Tale..."

~*~

A man with long silver hair sat in a leather armchair in a rather large office on the top floor in the building. He sat looking out the window, thinking about something. On his forehead there was a purple crescent moon, on both cheeks, two purple/red stripes. His ears were pointed and his nails clawed. 

The phone on his desk suddenly ran and his hand shot out to grab it, markings were also visible on his wrists.

"What?" his cold voice snapped quickly into the phone.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm glad I caught you." A female voice replied as a smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Kaede, I didn't expect to hear from you again after we retrieved my fathers sword." His amber eyes glanced over to his fathers' sword that hung on his office wall. Another sword hung underneath. "Now what do you want?"

"I phoned to inform you that that is not your fathers' sword." Kaede replied, making the relaxed youkai sit up in a flash.

"What do you mean?" he growled through his teeth.

"Exactly what I said. That sword is not your fathers' fang, but a fang of the past leader of the *Ryuu Akai clan. For if it were your father sword, you would not be able to touch it, for it has a spell protecting it." Her voice said calmly. "Now Sesshoumaru, stop that growling. I do know where your fathers' sword is."

"Where is it." The silver haired inu-youkai ordered in a flash.

"It will currently be at the Zen'aku shrine. You should know the area for a certain reason I would not bring up. Right, Inuyasha?" A third voice 'keh'ed' before their phone slammed down on the receiver. "If you want to get the sword, I suggest you present the Zen'aku shrine with the sword you have which does not belong to your father. The Shrine Master will be very happy to see that sword and might just want to repay you for it." And with that, the phone call ended.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru's voice was heard outside his office as a female came in quickly. She had mid-back length black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin said quickly. "We shall be going to the Shrine Celebration you wanted to go to. Go fetch my brother. If he refuses to come willingly, remind him where he hasn't gone for the last week and a half." The female bowed and was gone.

The lord of the west walked over to where the swords he had were and took the top one down. Glaring at it as if it had done something wrong, he carried it with him out of his office with a somewhat pleasant thought on his mind.

Whoever was the one that switched the swords or gave him the wrong directions to his fathers' sword was going to pay. Dearly.

*~*~*

A/N

Yes people, that's it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed the weirdness of my imagination! Lol. 

I guess I should mention that I suck at clothing explanations and if you got confused, basically, you know what the gang normally wears in the anime/manga? Well, that's what they're wearing. Saikyou is wearing something like Inuyasha does but the inner shirt thing is black.

I don't have much to say besides the fact that I'm supposed to be doing some history homework. Rather, a history group project work that I'll just give to my friend on Tuesday because I couldn't find anything. Shhhh. Don't tell them. XD

 ~ Saikyou

p.s – please review!


	2. Scroll Two: Broken Seal

Soul Decision 

**Scroll Two – Broken Seal**

**By Saikyou**

OOC

Yo * waves * Sorry about the long wait. I actually planned to have chapter two done for Christmas, but it just didn't work out because I didn't have any ideas at the time. But now I'm back to write chapter two, and as you can see from the title of this chapter… well, you'll just have to see what I mean, won't you know? Kukuku…

I'm so happy. For Christmas, I got Inuyasha books 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6! I read them all right after we all opened our presents of course. Sadly, you only get up to the story after Miroku arrives, meaning not much Sesshoumaru, Sango or any of the cool bad guys. But I shall not let my hopes down, as my goal is to complete getting the Inuyasha series (yes, I know Rumiko Takahashi is still drawing them, but still…). I also plan to keep praying that the 3rd Inuyasha movie comes out sooner.

Ah well, while I wait, I guess I could always find a place that sells Vash plushies… They're sooo cute, ne? I saw one but I didn't have enough cash to buy it, my sis and me were sooo sad that we couldn't get one. It was just sooo cute that you just wanted to glomp it. Pity.

Before I start this chapter, I'll just mentioned this, I am not to be blamed if I confuse you, because, I confuse me too. 

Makes perfect sense, eh? So if this chapter seems slightly confusing, I apologise for it now. 

Oh yes, I'll also mention that Miroku speaks a lot in the chapter due to the fact that he is stuck explaining something.

Now, on with the show! And folks, don't worry, Inuyasha will play a bigger role in this chapter than last time where he was just on the phone, so do not kill me!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Inu-gang, but I'm working on it.

p.s – this chapter might not be as… detailed in a way due to the fact that last chapter, I practically wrote the whole thing out first with pen and paper and this time I only wrote the first few sentences which turned into the beginning paragraph and a bit… So. Yeah.

~*~*~

"Where'd he go?" the raven black haired female questioned her two companions quickly.

"He who?" the black haired male replied as he stood there casually.

"You know who I'm talking about." The miko replied in a slightly frustrated voice. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome-chan, I don't think it's the best time for you to go looking for him." Kagome's female companion said slowly as she held one arm with the other hand.

"Sango-chan, what do you mean?" Kagome questioned slowly in a confused way.

"What she's trying to say Kagome-sama, is that Inuyasha is. Busy." The monk nodded slowly as he closed his eyes.

"It's Kikyo, isn't it." Her companions flinched at the name. "Why didn't you two stop him. Miroku, Sango, I thought you two understood the danger he puts himself in every time he goes near her!"

"But Kagome…" the exterminator started to protest.

"But nothing! She's trying to take him to hell with her!" the miko shouted as a tear rolled down her face. "I thought you understood… that. I wouldn't know what to do… If he were to leave me I'd…" the brown eyed female slowly dropped to the floor onto her knees, her arms covering her face. "I'd just be… lost. I wouldn't know what to do with my life… I need him." She sunk lower until she was practically lying down with her friends kneeling beside her.

"Kagome-sama, please do not worry. I'm sure Inuyasha won't allow himself to hell by that bi-" Sango glared at him. "Ahem, witch." The exterminator rolled her eyes.

"What's going on here?" a forth voice spoke quickly as they walked over.

"Kouga-kun." Sango said in slight shock. Kouga nodded as his eyes rested on Kagome as he was quickly by her side. 

"Kagome, what's wrong, what's that dog-turd done this time?" the ookami-youkai asked quickly as he cradled her onto his lap slightly.

"He… He went to Kikyo… Ignoring the ri… Risk of being taken to hell with her…" the miko managed to say as Kouga closed his eyes.

"Always thinking about himself like always." His head shook slowly. "Don't worry Kag, cheer up, I'll protect you." But that only made her cry more.

"But. What about Inuyasha. What will become of him?"

"Listen to me, he keeps ignoring you, putting you in danger. How is that supposed to be helping you in life?" Kouga questioned in a slight statement.

"He's right Kagome-chan. Inuyasha is going to get you killed one of these days." Sango added in, her voice slightly sad.

"Also, we can't forget that with you being a miko with such power, many youkai are after you Kagome-sama, and with the powerful youkai, he hasn't been able to protect you all the time and you have been injured." Miroku slowly spoke as he sighed slightly.

"I don't care what you think," the raven black haired female said under her breath as she pushed herself away from Kouga. "You're all against him. Kouga I can understand, but you two," she watched Sango and Miroku who now stood next to each other as she rose to her feet. "You two are just against him because of what he supposedly did." Kagome shook her head as she backed away.

"Kagome…" the youkai said slowly as he moved towards here.

"Stay away!" she held her hand out and there was a pink flash and Kouga was sent flying backwards' onto the ground. With all the commotion, the young miko was able to escape while her friends quickly headed over to Kouga to check if he had been injured.

"C'mon Kouga, up you get." Miroku said as he pulled Kouga to his feet and pulled him away from the scene with Sango in tow.

"I wonder what's going to happen next…" Sango muttered under her breath as she lent against a tree and looked up into the sky that had fluffy white clouds floating in it.

~*~

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she jogged over to the silver haired figure that quickly turned around.

"Kagome?" he questioned as she suddenly hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"You're not hurt are you?" the young miko asked as she looked him in the face.

"Hurt? Why would I be hurt." The inu-hanyou snorted as Kagome took a step back and put her hands on her hips and had one of those motherly looks on her face.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you were around Kikyo again, so just admit it already." The raven black haired female said as the hanyou shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about Kagome…" But he was cut off by,

"I still can feel the presence of her aura in the air."

"Ah." Inuyasha took a step back. "Look, Kagome, listen to me, I'm leaving."

"What?" Her face showed her shock of the words that were just spoken.

"I'm leaving Kagome, I don't belong with you all because I'm a hanyou. So, goodbye…" and with that, he turned around and just left, leaving Kagome standing there and once again, she crumpled to the floor in tears.

A few moments after Kagome went to the ground, Karai walked into view.

"And so, the hanyou Inuyasha left the miko Kagome, but our story does not end as of yet. But before we do continue, Saikyou would like to make a presentation." The dark brown haired female in a kimono stepped backwards as Kagome rose to her feet.

"It's not easy acting so sad all the time. It's really wearing me out!" The raven black haired teen mentioned to her new friend who chuckled but smiled.

"Don't worry, you're doing a great job."

"Domo." She nodded quickly just as Saikyou walked back on stage.

"My guests, I would like to thank you all for coming today for this celebration. Some of you I know well, and some of you are unknown to me, yet you are all welcome to my shrine," Saikyou said ever so calmly with a smile. "Now, as my friend Karai mentioned, I would like to make a presentation. Actually, all of the shrines shall be presenting each other weapons from the Sengoku Jidai (did  I spell that right?). Now, if my friends from the shrines would be so kind enough to come onto the set…" she glanced beside her as they all became to come into a line a meter or so away from her. Miroku walked over to her and moved his head towards her ear.

"We have a slight problem,"

"Hm..?" Saikyou hummed and nodded. 

"When Kouga jumped back in that last scene we were in, it seems he hurt himself." The black haired male dressed up as a monk whispered as the silver haired female nodded.

"I see… You take over for me, I went over this part with you a couple of times in case something like this happened, so good luck, and if there are any other problems, send Shippo to find us." And before Miroku could answer, she had dashed off.

"Thanks ever so much…" he muttered sarcastically with a sigh as he turned to the crowd. "Hi there, I'm Miroku, it seems that one of our cast members injured themselves doing a stunt of theirs so Miss. Saikyou is just off to tend to them, now, on with this presentation. Firstly, we'll start off with…" were the last words Saikyou could pick up as she found Kouga hidden by some trees.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped quickly, kicking his head lightly and receiving a glare.

"Well, why don't you warn me when the damn girl pretending to be a miko, is actually a bloody miko!" Kouga growled back just as quickly, if not faster as he stood up, clutching his side slightly. "She started to purify me you dumb ass, I could have been badly injured or even killed."

"That would have been impossible actually…" the amber-eyed female scratched her chin slightly. "Kagome, even though as powerful as she is, doesn't know how to harness her powers, and she doesn't even know she has them." She shrugged slightly.

"You mean, that was all natural power?" the ookami-youkai questioned quickly and was replied with a short nod. 

"Yup. That's the scary thing, to think a girl of her age has so much power with out knowing it, it made me shiver when I first felt it." Saikyou suddenly shook her body as the two fell silent. In the back round they could hear Miroku's calm and cool voice talking, followed by some clapping and then a couple of minutes later, Sango's voice could be heard speaking slightly quickly.

"Well, look…" the silver haired female said as she broke the silence just as they could hear Kagome's voice. "Either you suck it up or quit and go home, your choice." She shrugged slightly and turned around, her arms folding over her chest. _Five, four, three, two, one…_ Saikyou mentally nodded as Kouga spoke,

"I'll be fine, I'm getting better now anyway." And then nodded.

"Great!" her hands clapped together as she turned back to face him as something scampered over to them.

"Kouga! Saikyou!" the young kid with a tail shouted quickly as he stopped next to their legs.

"Nani?"

"We have a problem." Shippo said ever so quickly. "It's…"

~ Flashback ~ (Only to where Miroku was left in charge. Doesn't that spell trouble…)

"Hi there, I'm Miroku, it seems that one of our cast members injured themselves doing a stunt of theirs so Miss. Saikyou is just off to tend to them, now, on with this presentation. Firstly, we'll start off with a little information about why these special three shrines were made," he tried to look interesting, but history just wasn't his topic. _Well, that girl over there does look rather cute…_ ran across his head as he smiled slightly. "Now, these shrines weren't just made for every day usage, there is actually a myth, rather a legend about the three shrines and that's what I'm going to tell you about right now." Miroku nodded slightly as he glanced at the girls behind him.

"More legends? Just when I thought I had gotten away from Grandpa and all of my shrines legends, I'm stuck listening to another…" Kagome complained slowly in a hushed voice.

"Ah, don't worry, this one is actually quite interesting if you ask me." Karai blurted out right after.

"You know it?" Sango questioned and was replied with a slight nod.

"I, uh, was talking to Saikyou while this whole thing was being arranged and well, I was curious about it so she told me." The teen in the green kimono answered in a cool manner, the Sango noticing she sounded slightly nervous but just brushed it off.

That's when Miroku looked at them and winked, giving them one of his most flattering smiles, making Sango blush slightly, Kagome giggle and Karai snort in an un-lady like manner, which got her a few looks from some of the people who had heard her.

"Sango, you're blushing." Kagome mentioned quickly as the teen quickly looked away, trying to cover her face.

"Now, this legend is about just why these shrines are so important. If you know the map area of the shines, you would have realised that they make a triangle, the reason for this is because they were made specially to seal a great yet evil power. Of course this power wasn't ordinary, it belonged to the youkai known as Naraku," Karai twitched at the name. "He murdered humans and youkai alike, known for just killing no apparent reason, but after a year and a half of his terror, a group of people decided to take a stand.

This group consisted of four people, an inu-youkai, a miko, a youkai exterminator and a houshi. 

Of course they had a bit of help from three or four other people, but they were the ones who actually challenged Naraku countless times and in the end, they were not able to defeat him, but they were able to seal him.

But with victory comes loss. In the final battle, Naraku cursed the houshi with a terrible thing, an air void in his right hand. This air void would eventually grow until it killed him, and it would also be passed down to his son, and his son's son, and so on and so forth. 

The exterminators only sibling was killed only half an hour into the battle, so she was left with no family. Next and finally was that when the miko sealed Naraku, she realised that she did not have enough power, and instead of asking her comrades, she tapped into the power of the sacred Jewel she carried, the Shikon no Tama.

In doing this, she was able to seal Naraku away where they had planned, in the centre of the triangle of shrines. But after she sealed him, she used the last of her powers to split the Shikon into four parts and then put her soul, spirit and powers into one quarter then died.

It was only till she fell onto the ground and her comrades rushed over to her body did they realise what happened. The inu-youkai was the one who took her body and buried her, as he and the miko had fallen in love on their journey together. But she had left him with one 'gift', a young child.

Now, the other companions who had helped in the final fight by fighting off all of Naraku's youkai while the other group fought Naraku head on, faced their own tragedies. 

The neko-youkai, that had been alive for countless centuries, fell in battle when he took a rebounded blast from Naraku for the wind user youkai. 

The wind user had rebelled from Naraku's side and was supposedly sealed within one of the shrines when Naraku was sealed, as all beings who did or had worked along side Naraku were sealed along with him.

And then there was the ookami-youkai, even though he did gain a few wounds, the main wound he received would had been his loss in sight. 

But the final companion was gone right after the battle had finished. There were no traces of him besides the fact that he had left his sword sheath behind with a message written on a piece of wood. The only thing known about him was that he was the youngest youkai there and that he carried a special item that only he could use.

The shrines weren't actually originally shrines. Believe it or not they used to be the houses the group who stopped Naraku lived in. The Higurashi or Sunset Shrine used to be the home of the Miko. The Taiji-ya Shrine better known as the Taiji-ya Dojo was the home of the youkai exterminator. Finally, this shrine, the Zen'aku Shrine is where the houshi used to live. And in the middle of the three shrines is where the Inu-youkai lived and that is strangely enough the place where they met and began their journey together as comrades. 

Now about the Shikon no Tama, you all remember how I said the miko split the jewel into four pieces? Well what happened with them is that her comrades all took a quarter, but because that left one quarter the Inu-youkai said that they should leave it hidden in the miko's shrine, so that is what they did.

And that ladies and gentlemen is the legends behind the shrines." Miroku mentally sighed as everyone in the crowd clapped lightly. _Even with me cutting it down it was still long…_ "Now that the legend has be spoken, let us start our presentation, starting with Miss. Sango from the Taiji-ya Shrine." The purple-eyed male nodded towards Sango who walked forwards and Miroku backwards. At the same time, Karai walked off the 'stage'.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sango and as Houshi said, I'm from the Taiji-ya Shine. And of course, I'm shall be presenting both shrines with something, starting with the Higurashi Shrine," Karai suddenly reappeared with two items in hand, she handed one over to Sango. "I would like to give to you this Katana, as old as it is, the blade is still as sharp as ever." Sango smiled as she handed the katana (in its sheath) over to Kagome. "And next, I would like to present the Zen'aku shrine with this staff for a houshi." Miroku walked up to receive the staff.

"Thank you dear Sango, but please, call me Miroku," he smirked as she walked off, ignoring him once again. "Now, would Miss. Kagome from the Higurashi Shrine please come up." Once again, Miroku backed off as this time Kagome walked forwards and Karai walked off stage again.

"Uh, hi. I think you all know me by now, but if you don't I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome and of course I'm from the Higurashi Shrine. I should be presenting to the Zen'aku and Taiji-ya shrines, so why don't we start off with the largest item first. To Sango-san, the large youkai bone boomerang," Karai walked back on stage carrying a large boomerang over her shoulder with one hand and a case with the other.

"Here you go Sango, best to just give it to you rather than make Kagome hurt herself." The teen in the kimono mentioned quickly as Sango took the boomerang.

"And now, to the Zen'aku Shrine, this demon blade." Karai opened the case as if on cue to reveal a battered up sword lying next to a sheath.

"I'll be taking that." A cold voice said from the back of the crowd, when everyone looked up to see who it was, well, let's just say only two people knew who it really was. "So give me what I came here for."

"Or else what?" Miroku replied a little too quickly.

"I'll take it by force." The silver haired male quickly replied as he jumped towards the stage for the sword only to be greeted by Miroku and his new lovely staff. "You dare challenge me?"

"I'm allowed to, aren't I?" Houshi stood up properly, staff by his side.

"Foolish human."

"Shippo." Karai hissed at the kitsune. "Go get Saikyou a Kouga." Shippo didn't need to be told twice as he dashed off to get the other two and of course, found them with ease.

"Kouga! Saikyou!" the young kid with a tail shouted quickly as he stopped next to their legs.

"Nani?"

"We have a problem." Shippo said ever so quickly. "It's Sesshoumaru!"

"What the hell is he here for?" Saikyou snapped quickly. "Shippo, Kouga, you two catch up." And with that, she had run off. _He must have realised about the sword. Oh bloody hell, this is not good…_ ran through Saikyou's head as she appeared on the scene. And just in the nick of time too. What she saw ticked her off slightly. 

Sango was lying on the floor, slowly getting up and pushing her large boomerang off of her body with the slight help of Kagome who seemed worried about her.

Karai was dodging a black haired male in red who seemed to be trying to get the case she had away from her. She had noticed that the crowd had all fled, but then, something else caught her eye.

A tall figure stood holding a slightly shorter figure in the air by the neck. One was Sesshoumaru. And one was Miroku. Need I tell you who was in which position?

"Karai." Her voice demanded the name as the teen noticed her and tossed the case towards her in an instant and the silver haired girl who just kept on walking towards Sesshoumaru caught it.

"Foolish human, you never had a chance against this Sesshoumaru." The tall amber-eyed male spoke clearly as his grip around Miroku's neck tightened, making the male teen gasp for breath and his hands try to free his neck. "Now die." Was growled slowly just as something was slammed into the ground near-by. The silver haired female stood there, leaning on the case her friend and thrown to her.

"He dies and I destroy the sword." Saikyou spoke ever so calmly as she watched the ground.

"If you don't give me the sword, _human_, he will die." The Inu-youkai spat quickly as she chuckled, her gaze never leaving the ground.

"You would have thought that you would have realised just who I am," her head shook slowly as she raised it, her amber eyes nearly identical to Sesshoumaru's, except hers showed more mischief. "And I thought you of all people would have recognised me." A smirk appeared on her lips as Ses loosened his grip around Miroku's neck and that was when Miroku realised something different about his 'best friend'. The ears she was wearing were gone, as well as the markings on her cheeks, yet she still had claws and fangs.

"You. You're supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, I missed you too Sesshoumaru," her voice reeked of sarcasm. "So just put Miroku down, and get out of my shrine." She growled as her eyes turned to a glare.

"I'm only leaving once I've gotten what I've come here for," The inu-youkai calmly replied to her growl, "And what I want is what you hold."

"I see… I'll make you a deal, you let Miroku go, get out of my shrine and give me my sword back, then in return, you get the steel fang back to its master, how about that, hm?" Saikyou shrugged ever so calmly as she was glared at.

"Fine." Miroku was dropped onto his back, but just as she was about to hand over the case a certain voice suddenly stopped her.

"Saikyou! If you do that won't the…" Karai started but was just returned with a smile.

"No matter what I do, this sword was going to find its way back to its…" But before she finished, she had suddenly tossed the case towards Karai where it hit something when it reached her side. "Master."

"What the fu-"

"Language Inu!" the female in red snapped quickly as she took off the top layer of her clothing to reveal a black gi top. Soon she undid the drawstring on her pants and slid them off to show the second layer under them, the matching gi pants. Tossing the garments aside, Saikyou smiled slightly.

"There, now y'all won't confuse us." She nodded as Sesshoumaru handed over a sword to her, which she gladly took. "Now one again, the terror shall begin." The silver head lowered as the ground below them all began to shake. "Kagome, come here!" The raven black haired girl nodded slightly as she slowly made her way over to Saikyou, making sure she didn't loose her balance due to the shaking ground.

"W-what is it?" Kagome as quickly as she was suddenly pulled down to the ground by Saikyou, one of her palms on the ground. 

"I want you to make the ground around us to stop shaking so we'll be ready." Her amber eyes seemed calmer than usual, especially in a time like this.

"What do you mean? This is just an earthquake." The miko replied slowly.

"This is no earthquake Kagome," Kouga's voice said quickly as he walked over. "The Seal has been Broken and _he_ is freeing himself from his underground prison."

"So I want you to concentrate hard on stopping the ground from shaking. Don't worry about it, just do it."

"Al-right." The teen still seemed slightly nervous as she placed both palms on the ground and closed her eyes. _Please, stop shaking around my friends…_Kagome thought slowly, she didn't seem to notice as the so-called earthquake slowly dies down to nothing. "I-I did it. But, how?"

"Work now, questions latter Kag-hun." Saikyou said as she quickly walked over to Miroku. "Miroku, I'm really really sorry about what's going to happen soon to your right hand. I suggest you keep that rosary on it at all times unless you need to use _it_." As she turned around, Miroku suddenly fell to his knees, his left hand clutching his right wrist as if he was in great pain; the look on his face just showed that he was. "Karai, Kouga." The two were over to her in a flash.

"What is it?" Karai said quickly.

"I want you two to go to the other two shrines to get everyone out of them as quickly as possible." Both nodded. "Alright, Karai, get to the Taiji-ya dojo, you should know how many people are there. Also, you might as well pick up your weapon there at the same time, and Kouga," as she turned to face the male wolf, Karai bolted off out of the shrine. "Get to the Higurashi Shrine and get Souta who is Kagome's brother, Kagami, Kag's mother, and finally her Grandfather."

"Right, I'll take them to that old woman." And with that, Kouga was gone.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Kagome asked him quickly, Sango had walked over with the boomerang over her shoulder, looking down on the two.

"Would you explain what the fucking hell is going on here." A male voice spoke up from behind the group; they all turned to find the male clad in red there.

"Inu… Yasha… I thought you would have left with Ses…" Saikyou muttered slowly, her eyes had widened when she saw him standing there with the sword that had been in the case, in its sheath and over his shoulder.

"Keh, I'm not as wimpy as my brother is." Was Inuyasha response as she then cursed a lovely streak under her breath.

"Crappidy crap, this is not one way good at all…" her head shook. "Miroku, you should be able to stand that pain by now so stand up."

"I'll fucking ask again. What the hell is going on here?" he practically demanded, but once again, he was ignored.

"Shippo, you found Kiara?" the kitsune nodded as he stepped out of the way to reveal a small beige cat with two tails.

"Mew" Kiara dashed over to the group quickly.

"I missed you too Kiara, but this is not the time for happy reunions, I need you to transform and take your new mistress and the houshi to a safer height, ok?" Kiara nodded as she backed up and fire quickly engulfed her. The flames grew to a somewhat good height and width and then as if it was magic, they completely disappeared to reveal a large neko-youkai.

"That _thing_ is a youkai?" Inu snorted, and once again, was ignored. People seem to like doing that a lot lately, eh? It must be ignore Inuyasha hour!

"Sango this is Kiara, Kiara, this is Sango, your new mistress." Saikyou spoke ever so quickly. "Sango, you and Miroku get on Kiara, she'll take you to a safe height, also, she'll listen to your orders now so," the ground began to shake slightly again. "Get on her now, no time for questions!" the silver haired female practically picked the two up and plopped them down on Kiara. Miroku was in the front and Sango the back.

"Um… Let's go Kiara?" Sango said slowly nervously and curiously. She was interested by the neko by the fact that it was a youkai but had such a cute form and seemed so nice, and was slightly nervous about trusting it though. But, what did Saikyou mean by a safe height? Unless she meant, Yup, she did. The fire neko had jumped into the air and was floating if you would call it that in the air.

Kiara went above the trees, and kept going up, and up, and up, and up, until she stopped at a height where you could see the whole shrine and quite a large amount of the area around the shrine.

The main shrine. The stage. The small water well next to the shrine that probably doesn't work any more. Saikyou's house. A well house with a dark purple glow around it. You could see everything from here… Wait. A well house. Glowing. Dark purple?

"Huh?" Sango rubber her eyes with her free arm and then looked back down below to see if she was seeing things. But no. The well house had a dark purple aura surrounding it. Why it had that was out of Sango's wildest imagination, but it just did. "Saikyou!" She looked up when she heard her name called.

"Nani?" Saikyou shouted back.

"The well house!"

"What 'bout it?"

"It's glowing dark purple!"

"It's glowing dark purple?"

"That's what I said!"

"Ok!" There was a pause in the shouting. "CRAP"

"I'll take it that that isn't a good thing…" Miroku muttered slowly, he seemed to be recovering from whatever had happened to his wrist.

"So you're okay now?" Sango questioned quickly, her eyes watching a frantic Saikyou yelling at a pissed off Inuyasha.

_"Hell no!"_

_"But Inuyasha!"_

"Sango. Were you concerned about me?" the black haired males' voice and eyes brightened up after realising Sango's slightly concerned voice.

"Of course not. I was just wondering if you were going to die or anything. If you were, I was going to celebrate, but because you're not, I'll just have to wait until next time." The teen in the light armour replied calmly.

_"I've made up my mind wench! I ain't doing nothing!"_

_"That's a double negative! So you WILL help!" There was a sudden loud curse. _

"That's sweet Sango. Real sweet." He replied sarcastically

"I know, but what were you expecting me to do, mourn over your death?" Sango chuckled slightly.

"Actually, that would be nice. Will you at least visit my grave and put some white lilies on my grave?" Houshi asked calmly as he looked ahead.

_"I have nothing to do with you wench! So leave me alone!"_

_"Inuyasha! If you don't stay then we're all screwed and we will ALL die! Me, you, Kagome, Sango, Miroku! EVERYONE will die but you're to much of a bloody fucking bastard to even give one damn care if you let everyone else in this world suffer! Just because you didn't want to fucking help? Sesshoumaru isn't the wimp. YOU are!"_

Everything just fell silent. They had all heard what Saikyou had shouted of course; anyone in the shrine or near the shrine would have heard her. But all Inuyasha's response was to walk away. Sango and Miroku watched him as he strolled towards the stairs.

"We're going to… die?" Sango's eyes were wide as she just stared as the ground below them.

"Wow, I've never seen Saikyou loose her cool like that since we met…" Miroku muttered slowly, just loud enough for Sango to hear.

"Don't you care? We might all die!"

"I doubt that… No, I know we won't die. She never blows up like that unless she has something to hide or something or someone is needed for something. If he left, I'm sure she wouldn't let anything happen to us." The male in the robes nodded slowly as he held his staff with his left hand.

"How do you know that?" Sango asked quickly.

"Because, Saikyou isn't exactly normal, is she?"

"Inuyasha, if you leave, your mothers sacrifice will have been for nothing. She would have died for no reason, but because she knew someone else would come and destroy Naraku, she used her last power to split the Shikon no Tama into four just so that you would all come together and the seal would be broken. Right now, the seal is broken and the ones who were prophesied to destroy the evil from the world have come together under the direction of a certain person." When Saikyou spoke, her head was lowered, but her words stopped Inuyasha in his tracks and sent him charging back to her, his hand around her neck.

Kagome quickly ran to Saikyou's aid, she had been watching the whole fight with front row seats.

"Let her go." The raven black haired girl said quickly but was just pushed back by the black haired male, whose hair wasn't so black anymore.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother as if you knew her." Yasha growled slowly, and as he spoke, his hair turned silver and a pair of dog-ears became visible on his head.

"But. I do…" She finally looked at his face, her eyes full of tears, her cheeks with tear streaks on them. "I knew your mother so well, it hurts me to have to watch her only son act as she said you would. It kills me to even have to talk about her…" Saikyou had a completely saddened look on her face. By then everyone on the ground was ignoring the fact that the shaking was increasing slowly. 

It was then that Karai appeared back, her eyes staring at the two. Inuyasha lowered Saikyou to the ground, his hand still around her neck though as he stood slightly taller than she did. 

"Just who the hell are you."

~*~*~

AN

Well my peeps, that's Scroll Two done for you! I promise you that more kick ass action will happen in the next chapter, I had actually originally planned it that they would start the battle in this chapter. But then I came up with the idea of Inuyasha not agreeing to help and Saikyou bringing up that think about his mother… So yeah!

Also, if you might have an idea who Saikyou really is, feel free to take a guess, but if I told you, and you know who you are, don't you damn say a word or I'll just have to kick your ass when I have the time. Heh.

Anywho, please review, it's nice for me to know what y'all think of this story. And the further we get in, the more complicated the story line gets so don't kill me if I take forever to update.

And Inuyasha's role will keep getting bigger along with the story line as we get into the complications of relations and crap. So, till next time!

Domo.

 ~ Saikyou


	3. Scroll Three: Hell on Earth

Soul Decision 

Scroll Three – Hell on Earth

By Saikyou

AN

Yo ho, yo ho, please don't kill me. 

Ok, it's been a while since I last updated, so I finally decided that I should start writing the next chapter. Another thing, if you do want me to update faster, that would mean the chapters would be much, much shorter than they are, and you would just have to be cut off at bad spots, which I don't like doing, though, I don't mind the occasional cliff hanger. So yeah, I have nothing new to report besides that fact that school is shit and I want to kill my Math and French teachers, both of them can be really bitchy sometimes. Excuse my _French_.

I kindov had a small laugh when I decided the title of this chapter, if you're a true Inu-Yasha fan (as in the manga or anime), you should know why. ^_^ But over all, I thought it was catchy : 3

Once more thing! I have the excuse for not writing. Not enough time (I've been busy, believe it or not), and a slight case of writers block (which is starting to be cured with the more anime I watch). Then finally, I've become slightly addicted to watching Naruto more than Inuyasha. Sue me (actually, don't).

Disclaimer – Blah blah blah. I can dream as much as I want, but nothing will end up my way. Well, most things anyway. Heh.

~*~*~

"Just who the hell are you?" 

A smirk plainly appeared on Saikyou's lips after she heard those six words repeated after she didn't reply the first time.

"Do you really want to know?" her left eyebrow raised as she questioned, but what she said seemed to confuse Inuyasha slightly and just annoy his more.

"Do you really want to die?" the inu-hanyou snapped as she just laughed, making him even more confused and pissed off. Why the hell would people laugh at a threat to their own life? Especially when the person making the threat was a youkai, a hanyou to be exact, but he still was half a youkai at least. She had to either be extremely stupid or a complete and utter nutcase.

Or maybe even both which, to Inuyasha, was most likely.

"Could you kill me?" she asked calmly as his eyes turned into slits slightly as he stared at her with an annoyed and angry look on his face. "Rather, would it be possible for a inu-hanyou to kill one of his own kind?" as the silver haired female spoke, her eyes became a brighter amber colour, ears swivelled onto the top of her head, the markings on her cheeks became more defined.

"You… Sesshoumaru killed you…" he growled out slowly as his grip tightened on her neck. His claws were starting to pierce her skin, but she didn't see to notice.

"Ah yes, Sess-chan. He thought he had killed me too, but I'm right here, alive and well, so I'm guessing I'm not dead, huh?" Saikyou smiled in a very cheesy manner, with a big grin plastered on her face, Inuyasha was annoyed even more.

"I should finish of what my bastard of a brother didn't finish." Suddenly throwing Saikyou back, his feet slid on the ground so he was in a position where he would be able to attack of defend in a moment.

"Think of it this way," she paused as she got up onto one knee, due to the fact Inuyasha had thrown her onto her back. "If your brother wasn't able to kill me," once again pausing to get to her feet she nodded. "What chances do you have to kill me?" the female inu finally finished in a question as she regained her posture and brushed a strand of long silver hair, that was most likely Inuyasha's, off her shoulder.

"My _brother_ is a wimp. He ran away even before he knew what the hell was going on." He had growled the word 'brother' and rudely spoke the rest.

"Ah, but you don't know why he left, do you?" she received no response. "Just as I thought, he left because he knew oh so well 'what the hell was going on' Inu. He went to go make sure someone very important was safe form danger." Saikyou nodded her head slowly.

"And who might that be?" the hanyou asked while mocking Saikyou by pretending to be her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's…" 

But with her luck, before she spoke her answer to him, all attention was suddenly switched over to Kagome who had suddenly screamed 'Get away!' and was now running away from a large serpent youkai.

"Fuck." Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he ran over to save the girl before that youkai behind her ate her. "Sankon Tessou!" the silver haired male shouted as he swiped his claws down and through the neck of the large snake like creature just in the nick of time, seeing as that Kagome had tripped up over her baggy pants.

"Well Inuyasha, I guess I'll be seeing you again in a couple of days. Say hello to Sess-chan and that special person for me. Ja ne!" Saikyou's voice was heard shouting at them, from where, they didn't know, they just knew she was gone.

 "Keh, I lost that bitch because I had to save you, stupid wench."

"Excuse me, I do have a name you know." Kagome said with slight anger as she stood up, dusting herself off.

"So do I, wench." He walked past her, ignoring her completely. "I don't have time to save you again, so stay out of my way. I have some killing to do." He cracked his knuckles.

"Bastard." The raven black haired teen muttered as she walked away. "Just don't get in _my_ way." Grabbing the bow and quiver of arrows she had been using in the skit as props, she marched back to where Inuyasha stood waiting for the youkai to reach him and stood practically next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I though I told you to get lost."

"Too bad I don't take orders from stuck up bastards like yourself."

"…" She was the first person, besides his brother and those two bitches, which actually stood up to him and challenged his word. To make it worse, she was human, and he was a hanyou, he could kill her with one swipe of his claws, she must know that.

Unless she was extremely dense and a ditz to realise that he was half youkai. Yup, most likely. He nodded slightly to himself.

 "Fine with me, don't blame me when your limbs get ripped from your body by youkai." Inuyasha shrugged calmly, that would scare her.

"Who said I intended to die?" Kagome asked as she took an arrow from the quiver on her back and loaded it in the bow, not pulling back, but in this position, she would be able to fire in only a few seconds.

~*~

"Those two seem to be getting along just fine."

"Seem so."

"I think they would make a great couple."

"Maybe, I'm not sure, I think Saikyou would most likely kill him for being such a jerk."

"Hm, that's true." Pause. "Why don't we show them an example of what couples do, Sango-chan?" Miroku suggested quickly, a smile on his face, but it faded when he felt a dark glare at the back of his head. "Or not…"

"Damn right. And _never_ call me 'Sango-chan' again."

"Yes Ma'rm."

After that little problem was solved, both fell silent.

"But when you think about it, if they ever got together, it would be one of those relationships which would only last a week because that guy, Inuyasha I think is what he was called, is too stubborn to accept that he's wrong and Saikyou is just plain stubborn." The perverted monk said to break the silence.

"So in other words, they would probably end up killing each other." The exterminator added on.

"Most likely."

"How pleasant."

"I'm sure we could show them…"

"No."

Once again, silence filled the atmosphere around them besides the sounds below. They were watching the scene with Inuyasha saving Kagome, yadda yadda yadda. 

If it wasn't real and was actually a TV show, Sango would have loved it. It was a known fact to a few of her friends that the teen liked romance stories and a few soap opera's. But she never told many people.

"All of this waiting is making me slightly nervous…" Sango finally broke the silence this time. Miroku didn't reply right away because he had just noticed that his friend, Saikyou, was gone from sight.

"I agree Sango, but we already know that this won't be a easy battle. It seems that it is going to be three humans and a hanyou against hundreds, maybe thousands of youkai." The purple eyed male finally spoke a minute or so later, receiving a nod from his new companion. _"Ah, this is wonderful."_ Miroku thought slowly. _"I'm stuck on a neko-youkai with a beautiful woman! What else could I wish for? Besides the fact that I'm with a beautiful woman who has a great personality? …  Well, a date with her would be nice to have…"_ mentally sighing he shook his head.

"Would you pay attention? Youkai are coming." Sango's voice snapped him back to reality where he noticed that Kiara was moving somewhat quickly through the air, dodging a youkai attacking them.

As if it was natural, the black haired female in armour lifted the larger boomerang above her head with one arm and skilfully and with much strength, through the large bone towards the snake like youkai. And of course it worked, the boomerang sliced through the green body with ease twice, coming from the threes direction, and heading back to them where Sango caught it.

"Good job, Sango-chan!" the monk cheered but got hit on the head by the large bone.

"What did I say about calling me 'Sango-chan'?" The female muttered slowly in annoyance.

"Eh-heh heh… oops?" He winced after being hit on the head by the large bone again.

~*~

"Oi, wench, wanna make a bet." The silver haired male asked as he landed next to her after doing a back flip in the air.

"I don't bet on anything. Especially to bastards with no manners." Kagome crisply replied in a flat tone.

"Chicken." Her brow twitched.

"Fine. What's the bet on?" She fell for that. Hook, line and sinker. A cocky smirk appeared on his face.

"Who can kill the most youkai, you seemed so confident when we started, so, how about it?" as he spoke, Inuyasha slashed through another youkai with his claws.

"Fine, but, if I win, you have to stop calling me 'wench' or 'bitch' and be polite." Another arrow was shot from her bow.

"Keh. As long as if I win, which I plan on doing, you're going to have to become my slave for a week and do whatever I say."

"Deal."

"Deal. I hope you like cleaning toilets." He chuckled before jumping away.

_"Damn him. At this rate, that cocky stuck-up pigheaded hormone driven puppy of a bastard is going to win and I'm going to be stuck doing whatever the hell he wants." _As Kagome thought with a slight shiver, she drew another arrow, got ready to shoot, pulled the bow string back and shouted, "I will NOT loose!" just as she released the arrow. And to her shock and amazement, the normal arrow now had a pink flare to it and demolished the youkai that touched it out went in a one-meter radius of it.

"What the hell?" the inu-hanyou shouted as a glowing pink arrow shot extremely close to his head, a little too close for his comfort. "Watch were you're aiming, bitch!" he let out a stream of curses as he was suddenly cut on his arm after loosing his concentration. _"That wench is trying to kill me with a damned miko arrow like that other bitch…"_ his thought suddenly faded from his mind when his sensitive ears heard some rumbling, and then an extra loud explosion. The youkai that were attacking their group suddenly headed for the sky, rather than them. In the distance, the dust of where the explosion had happened could be seen in the air, and that was exactly where the youkai were heading. Youkai weren't only coming from the shrine they stood in, no, but in the directions of the other two shrines.

"Holy mother of Kami." Miroku could be heard from the ground as Kiara came back down to earth to where Kagome was standing.

"Oi! What the fuck happened?" Inuyasha practically ordered form Miroku and Sango.

"Something blew up." The black haired male slowly said, still slightly stunned.

"No fuc…" but he was cut off by Sango saying,

"The tall office building, in the middle of the city, belonging to the Tamashii family suddenly blew up."

"Oh shit…" Silence fell upon the group as they stood there.

"We should go check it out." Kagome said in a quiet voice as Sango and Miroku nodded.

"But, Kagome-chan, how will you travel? Kiara can't hold any more people." The female with the larger bone boomerang said slowly as Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll run."

"Keh. You'd just slow us down," turning, he bent down slightly. "Get on."

"Eh?" her head titled.

"If you run it'll take us five days to get there, so get on my back, I'll carry you." Kagome didn't refuse and quickly got onto Inuyasha's back. A bit surprised by his sudden attitude change of course, but what were the chances of cute guy giving her a piggyback ride? Wait, did she say cute? She meant pigheaded.

Wait again. Just how was he going to keep up with a flying cat? Her grip tightened on the back of his shirt as her stomach flipped when he quickly ran and jumped, gliding through the air and only landing in the middle of the street where  he jumped up onto a roof of a house and continued from there.

Thus the group were off, with Miroku and Sango riding on Kiara in the back and then Inuyasha, with Kagome, holding onto his back for dear life, running and jumping from rooftops in the front.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she pulled up her courage and released her grip on the back of his shirt, put one hand on the middle of his head and the other on his shoulder. With the hand on his head, she rubbed/scratched his head slightly, as she did that, his eyes stared up wards, as if trying to see.

"Don't treat me like a dog." He growled slowly in annoyance as she moved her hand away.

"Heh. Heh. Gomen." Her hand was placed on his other shoulder.

"The only picture I have of my mother was in that building."

"Ah, a mommy's boy." Kag teased slightly, but in doing so, slightly ticked off her carrier, who ever so kindly released his grip on her, thus she slipped and screamed, but was caught before falling too far.

"What the hell was that for!" the black haired teen bashed him over the head with her fist, but he ignored it.

"The only reason I'm concerned is because she's dead AND that building just happens to belong to _my_ family!" Kagome fell silent, completely shocked that the guy who she was calling a 'bastard', and he was calling her a 'bitch' and a 'wench', was the son of one of the wealthiest businesses in Tokyo. Hell, in Japan!

Though… That didn't change the fact that he was a stuck-up bastard. 

Looking ahead, she noticed a pink orb floating in mid-air, tilting her head once more she tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Whaz'zat?" with her arm stretched out in front of his face, Kagome pointed to the orb which everyone had now seemed to notice. A cold shiver suddenly went down her spine.

"What's wrong? Cold?" Inuyasha asked, an ever so slight sound of concern in his normal cocky voice.

"No, I just got a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen…" Kagome spoke slowly.

"You feel something bad is going to happen, and I can smell that nothing good is going to come out of this."

"Do either of you feel that, that dark feeling? Miroku and I both have a bad feeling about this." Sango said as Kiara flew close to them.

"We all do." 

"Who gives a damn, we'll find out if that shit is a problem or not, so only star worrying after we find out."

"And I thought you only had a one track mind…" the young miko said slowly, ignoring the slight growl from Inuyasha and the quiet chuckles from her friends.

"You two, we have no time for fights at this moment," Miroku spoke up. "There are youkai rampaging about in Japan and are destroying things this second, so, save it for later." They were shocked. Miroku was actually acting mature and sensible for once.

"Heads up!" the exterminators voice popped everyone's bubble as they were suddenly surrounded by a large flock of flying youkai.

"Oi." Inuyasha called up to Kagome, but got no response. "Oi!" this time, he tightened his grip on her legs, making her jump slightly.

"What?" she snapped while swatting a small bird youkai away but didn't have much luck.

"Shoot an arrow strait ahead so I can get out of here." His voice was calm, his request was simple, but damn it all, he could have used her name.

"Fine, _puppy_." The teen muttered out with her teeth clenched. Calmly reaching behind her, she felt how many arrows she had left in her quiver; she nodded slightly and grabbed one. The other three from Kagome heard "Get through!" as she released the arrow, which was sent into the depths of the surrounding youkai. Once again, like at the Zen'aku Shrine, her arrow had a bright pink aura surrounding it that destroyed the youkai that touched it immediately.

But as quickly as the hole in the youkai had been created, it had been filled with more youkai.

"Try that again." The silver haired male practically ordered.

"What's the point? A second later the exit I create would be filled." Kagome said in defence.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to follow the arrow then, won't we?"

"Fine, fine…" the raven black haired female grumbled as she grabbed her second last arrow, loaded it, and got ready to fire. "Now!" the teen shouted as Inuyasha just quickly pushed off of something, everything was going good.

Until they had started to be pulled backwards though.

~*~

_"Houshi…" _a voice spoke in Miroku's head. _"The curse that was placed on your ancestors many years ago has resurfaced upon your hand." _The voice paused again. By the sound of it, whoever it was had to be female. _"This curse can also be used as a mighty and powerful weapon against your enemy. It is the air void that has be opened in your hand when the seal that had been created in the time of your ancestor was broken." _A third pause. Miroku was starting to understand just why his hand felt like it was being split open now. _"You must use that cursive gift on your journey to help your group. Now is the time use 'Kazana' to rid of the youkai that are keeping your group from reaching their destination. But remember, when you are finished using the air void, do not forget to seal it back up with the rosary around your wrist, or anything that is sucked into the void will never be seen again…"_

"That didn't work…" Sango muttered as she watched Kagome's first attempt to break through the youkai with Inuyasha. "And now they're going to try again…" But Miroku didn't seem to hear what the exterminator was saying as he began to take the rosary off of his wrist.

"Kazana." He spoke as he took the last bead away from his hand, which was pointed to his right, which was away from Kagome and Inuyasha at the moment, and then it happened. The large winds from the air void in his hand began to suck everything in front of it into its self.

Slowly turning so he would get rid of all of the youkai, he didn't notice Inuyasha and Kagome as he came up to them, and without those two knowing, they began to get pulled back to the void with the rest of the youkai.

Sango just sat watching Miroku. Speechless on what she was seeing, she had no idea he was capable of doing this. But she was the one who realised what Miroku was accidentally doing.

"Miroku!" her voice shouted quickly. "You're taking Kagome and Inuyasha in! Close it!" in a swift movement, the monk had re-sealed his wrist, as if it were natural to him.

"You dumbass!" Inuyasha was heard shouting at Miroku. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Eh-heh heh…"

"Hey! What about me!" Kagome punched him (Inuyasha, who else?) on the head lightly. "But, think on the bright side, we can get away now." She pointed out calmly to the group.

Inuyasha couldn't disagree with that, that girl always seemed to point out the good things. But still, his way was much safer, and Kagome couldn't disagree with that, even if he didn't ask her, she would have most likely agreed. 

Silence fell upon the whole group this time, all of them watching the pink orb that was growing closer and closer. Finally, they were close enough to see that there were two figures inside.

The first one was a small girl who was wearing a white kimono. Her skin was pale and her hair reached her waist and was white. In her hands she held a circular mirror.

The second person was an adult male with long black hair. He wore the strangest thing. It looked like a white cloak covered in fur. His skin wasn't pale like the girls', nor was it a very healthy tone.

The four landed safely on the ground, which was covered in rubble from the destroyed building, Kagome grabbed her final arrow.

"What the hell are you two bitches doing?" the hanyou asked the females as he watched Kagome load her bow and Sango ready herself to throw Hiraikotsu.

"That's what's making me feel nervous." Kagome said in less than a mutter. Inuyasha was still confused, he opened his mouth, but he was interrupted.

"It's where those bad vibes are coming from." Sango replied in a more understandable answer.

"Now that you mention it," Miroku said slowly as his grip became tighter on his staff. "You two are correct, evil is just pouring away from those two in that orb in waves." Shaking his head slightly his other hand balled into a tight fist.

"Ready Sango-chan?" her friend nodded a moment before she threw the large bone boomerang with all of her might and power, sending her backwards a few inches at the same time. The weapon quickly span, to Kagome it seemed to be a blurry circle heading towards the orb. 

When it hit the pink orb, it sliced right through it.

Or rather, that's what they hoped it would do, but instead, the boomerang was reflected right back to its owner, Sango, where it hit her instead.

"Sango!" the monk quickly headed back to her to see if she was okay. It seemed that the wind had been knocked out of her badly and something might have been broken inside, but she would survive.

Already Kagome was pulling back the arrow on her bow, a slightly angry look in her eye because of what she saw happen to her friend. As she aimed, the tip of the arrow began to give off an eerie pink glow, she didn't seem to notice it, but by the expression on her face, Inuyasha thought she could care less anyway.

The moment she released the arrow, he felt a shock wave through the air, it sent him stumbling backwards slightly. Who knew that she had such spiritual power hidden within her, but to make it worse, she didn't even know how to control that power.

The practically flaming pink arrow headed towards the darker pink orb.

Miroku and Sango expected it to be reflected like Sango's attack had, but not the inu-hanyou. He knew this was going to inflict some sort of damage, may it only be a scratch, damage is damage as he always said. And for once, he was right. The arrow shot right through the orb, destroying the top quarter, Kagome cheered in delight, but you know, with all good things, come bad things. And this bad thing just happened to be about fifty times worse.

The male in the orb, he began to stir, his eyes slowly opening to reveal they were crimson. Lifting his hand in front of his face, he opened and closed his hand, a dark smile appearing on his lips.

So it had finally been broken. That annoying miko's spell that had sealed him under ground in a comatose state, though he still felt like he had just fought against that battle with those idiots, it shocked him more to find who were in front of him. The group of idiots that had fought so hard against him, were the ones that had just freed him.

No, there was something different… Ah yes, there it was, that inu-youkai and that dead miko's scent was coming off of one person. The boy with silver hair and silver ears. How could he have forgotten, they had a child and that brat must have been the disgusting result. 

Glancing beside him to see the small girl ready to take an order, he nodded slightly. Kana had always been a good servant. She followed his orders very calmly and would complete them very well, unlike that other servant that had become a traitor to him and helped the damn group seal him away.

He would only have to deal with that traitor later. But that would be after he had some fun. From what he remembered, he had been sealed at that inu-youkai's home, but from what he could see, many things had changed. Large buildings were surrounding them on all sides, they were calling to him to be destroyed, but that would have to wait for a moment or two. 

First of all, he had to figure out if any of that annoying group of eight survived. If he was correct, the cat died, the wolf became unable to do anything, that traitor had been sealed somewhere else along with some youkai, the inu-youkai lived, as did the monk and exterminator. The miko died when sealing him and that left one person. He always forgot about them, one of the most annoying ones to because they were fast and quick thinking. It didn't help that they were all strong, but this one wasn't your normal youkai, there was something special about him, which he could never put a finger on.

But there was a 50% chance that both of the youkai were dead, and because the monk and exterminator were only humans, they couldn't be alive.

"Kana," the girl looked up to him. "Find out if any of those bastards survived."

"Hai…" Kana weakly replied it not but a whisper as her mirror began to glow a faint white.

His gaze was once again back on the group; it was time to figure out who was related to whom.

The hanyou was the miko and youkai's brat was there. It seemed that he grew up, and what was that sword? It looked extremely familiar.

Then there was the kid with the staff, he must have been related to that monk, meaning he had that annoying cursed hand that would most likely suck up a lot of his valuable army of youkai.

Next the girl with the large boomerang, she must have been related to that exterminator, he wondered if she would give the same reaction as the last one did when he killed their little sister. Or was it a brother? Who cares, any human is disgusting, especially small ones.

And finally the other girl who was… No, there was no one that she seemed to be related to, the group youkai (although he is only a hanyou); the monk and the exterminator were already there. Leaving only one person she could be. That little girl in the miko gi must have been the groups new miko, how cute, a girl who doesn't even know how to control her powers, what better luck for him.

"I've found none…" Kana's quite voice spoke to him slowly, he nodded slightly.

"Excellent, that means less trouble for us. With none of the old group here, besides that traitor, we have nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha suddenly looked up and over to the floating orb to see something he did not want to see, the two inside were talking, rather, the male talking to the child. Kagome followed his stare to realise what he had noticed; followed by Sango and Miroku who did the same.

"Well, it seems you children have been kind enough to notice us finally." His voice just seemed to be one of those voices that just annoyed you. "But there is no need for I to be rude, for you four were the ones who freed me from that annoying spell." Deeply chuckling his head slightly shook.

"Heh. So I guess we'll just have to kill you." Inuyasha chuckled himself as he pulled out his sword to reveal the blade was chipped and broken.

"Now _this_ IS interesting. You can't even wield your fathers' sword properly, yet you threaten to kill me."

"Shut-up!" the hanyou shouted as he jumped towards the orb, but as he grew closer, the more the top that Kagome had destroyed sealed. 

Swinging the sword and hitting the orb with it, he was quickly repelled and was sent skidding across the ground where he came to a stop near the group.

Slowly getting up with a growl, he got ready to attack again when a hand grabbed his arm. Looking behind him, he found that it was Kagome, she was shaking her head.

"Do that again and you might actually get hurt." Slight concern showed in her voice.

"Some one is coming… Naraku-sama…" the pale girl spoke ever so calmly in a voice that could freak a normal person out. Remember, our group isn't normal, are they?

"Yes, so they are…" Naraku slowly muttered to himself as he looked back to the group. "I'm sorry we had to cut our visit short, but time doesn't stop and I have some important work to attend to." As he spoke, black smoke seemed to engulf the two. "But I'm presuming I'll see you all at a later time, so until next time…" the smoke was heading towards the group. Inuyasha quickly covered his face with his sleeve.

"Poison gas, don't breath it in." Taking a few steps back, he suddenly wrapped his free arm around Kagome's waist as he carried her away from the smoke that would effect her more than him.

Sango and Miroku quickly followed with Sango on Kiara and Miroku running along side them.

"Hey! Let me down!" Kagome finally yelled in protest to Inuyasha, coming to a sudden halt, she was dropped flat onto her stomach.

"Some thanks I get for saving you." The silver haired male snorted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, you didn't need to pick me up to roughly!" was what was shouted back in reply as she stood up, but suddenly swayed slightly. The inu-hanyou reacted in a flash as he caught her with one arm, more of he pushed her back into balance with one arm.

"You are hopeless."

"It's not my fault that I suddenly feel really dizzy…" her hand was to her head as she kept her face lowered so that she was out of view of Inuyasha's ever watching (and annoying) golden stare.

"Sango, I was meaning to thank you about telling me about Kazana." Miroku said as she jumped down from the large cats' back just as it re-transform back into its small form.

"Kazana? What's that? It sounds like some sort of festival." Sango replied as she let Kiara up onto her shoulder.

"Wait, if you were not the one who told me about the air void within my hand, then who did?" he questioned slowly as he held his right hand up.

"So that's what that thing you used before was. An air void in your hand." The black haired female spoke about the void as if it were an everyday occurrence that someone told her that they had an air void in their hand. Either that or she was just plainly shocked.

"Then who? It was a female voice, I'm sure of that." The monk said slowly as Sango shook her head.

"What other females are in our group, Houshi-sama?" with her eyes closed she waited for an answer from him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Not quite, but a good guess." A quiet growl was heard in the background coming from Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

"Bravo." Sango sarcastically said as the other two came over, Inuyasha, who was basically propping Kagome up with one hand, and of course, Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, I thank you for telling me about the air void in my right hand, if you had not told me so, I don't think we would have made it out of there." Miroku bowed slightly to the now confused Kagome.

"You have an air void in your hand? That's amazing!" the raven black haired teen said quickly in delight.

"Hold on, if Kagome didn't tell you, then who told you?" the exterminator asked slowly.

"I did…" a third female voice said as a female in a lovely kimono slowly walked over. "I was the one who told you about Kazana." She repeated to the group.

Kagome and Sango looked on in awe, this woman was beautiful, and she looked like she could be a model.

Miroku was excited, another lovely lady that looked like a goddess was now with him! He just had to get her number.

And Inuyasha just looked at her in complete and utter shock.

"Mother..?"

~*~*~

AN

What a way to burst everyone's bubble. Especially Miroku's. ^_^

Till next time mon amies…

 ~ Saikyou Z.


	4. Scroll Four: Why?

Soul Decision 

**Scroll Four – Why?**

**By Saikyou**

AN

Howdy y'all. I'm back to write Scroll Four of Soul Decision. I know nothing super exciting has happened. But give my story some time and I'm sure something of your interest will pop up before you can say Sesshoumaru-sama.

So in this chapter, there's a chance that there might be a couple or two flashbacks about stuff in the past that happened to the gang, yadda yadda yadda. And if you're wonder about what the freaken hell was going on at the end of the last chapter, you should find out soon enough. I hope. ^_^; 

Once more I would like to ask y'all who read my story to REVIEW. It's nice to know what people think of my writing and such, but it's a bit of a bummer when I don't get even one review for a chapter. I'll get over it.

Somehow…

Anywho, on with the chapter (which I hope you like), and I just warn you now, there might be a lot of confusion in this chapter, but then again, when is there not? XD

~ Recap of last chapter ~

"What other **females** are in our group, Houshi-sama?" with her eyes closed she waited for an answer from him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Not quite, but a good guess." A quiet growl was heard in the background coming from Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

"Bravo." Sango sarcastically said as the other two came over, Inuyasha, who was basically propping Kagome up with one hand, and of course, Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, I thank you for telling me about the air void in my right hand, if you had not told me so, I don't think we would have made it out of there." Miroku bowed slightly to the now confused Kagome.

"You have an air void in your hand? That's amazing!" the raven black haired teen said quickly in delight.

"Hold on, if Kagome didn't tell you, then who told you?" the exterminator asked slowly.

"I did…" a third female voice said as a female in a lovely kimono slowly walked over. "I was the one who told you about _Kazana_." She repeated to the group.

Kagome and Sango looked on in awe, this woman was beautiful, and she looked like she could be a model.

Miroku was excited; another lovely lady that looked like a goddess was now with him! He just **had** to get her number.

And Inuyasha just looked at her in complete and utter shock.

"Mother..?"

~*~*~

The woman in the pink kimono smiled sweetly.

"Hello," she paused. "Inu-chan." 

Everyone was speechless. 

Kagome was glancing back and forth between Inuyasha and his Mother. She didn't find anything that she could use to tell if they were really mother and son. If only she had seen that picture of his mother before she had appeared, then maybe she would have been able to accept it easier.

"Mother." Inuyasha was still shocked, but his voice sounded confused now. She had died years ago. So, how was she in front of him? This made no sense.

"Yes brother. It is your mother, so would you stop acting like a fool and realise what's going on." A commanding, but cold sounding voice spoke as a long silver haired male with amber eyes too walked over. With purple markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead, over his arm he carried something that looked like a white fluffy boa and he was wearing some strange clothes. Though, the rather strange clothing just seemed to work with his looks.

The one was a shocker. Inuyasha had a brother? Who would have known or guessed. But wait, wasn't that the owner of the rubble of the building they now stood on? Oh man, everything just seemed to be getting more complicated.

"Fuck off Sesshoumaru." The younger of the two half-brothers growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed at him as she punched him on the back of the head lightly. "Such language in front of your Mother. You have no respect." She punched him again as to show him she was being serious. 

"Well, it seems that you all are friendly with each other." Inuyasha's Mother chuckled lightly. "I see that the group should get along well." Her head nodded slowly. "With a descendant from each of the people who put a stop to Naraku last time, everything should be fine.

Miroku is the descendant of the monk, Li, who had his hand cursed by Naraku. The curse was the air void, also known as Kazana. It will be a great assist to you all when you run into hoards of youkai as you did not long ago.

Then we have Sango, the descendant of my past good friend, Sakura, she was an excellent youkai exterminator and helped us in many ways. With her wide knowledge of different youkai, we were able to figure out how to deal with them.

I also see you two are using their old weapons, I'm sure they would have been glad to hear they weren't left to turn into dust." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tamashii." Sango bowed to the woman, pulling Miroku into a bow, seeing as he was sulking due to the fact that this 'fine beauty' was Inuyasha's mother. 

"Please, call me Hitomi, it is not my real name, but I shall tell you it at a later time." Hitomi spoke softly.

"Ah, Hitomi, what a pleasant name for a pleasant woman." The monk said slowly.

"How kind of you Miroku-kun, but I shall warn you not to let my son hear that, he might not be too please." Slightly laughing, her head shook a bit as she turned to look at Inuyasha and Kagome who were fighting. Again, no surprise there, huh?

"Why the fuck should I listen to you?"

"Because it's rude to curse in front of a lady."

"I don't see any ladies around here. Only an annoying bitch in front of me."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, wench."

"You better stop calling me that this instant!"

"What are you, my mother?"

"No she isn't, Inu-chan, but I am." Mrs. Tamashii spoke calmly, the sound of amusement in her voice. Both teens quickly spun to look at the woman in the kimono, behind her, Sango and Miroku were whispering to each other while snickering now and then.

"Next, the last two people in the group.

My son, Inuyasha, the child of mine and both of your fathers," she motioned to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "Though you are technically the descendant of your father, Tai as we called him for short, and not I, but it is not a problem… I also have noticed that you carry his sword with you. I hope you will be able to master it as soon as possible because its full strength will be needed to defeat Naraku."

"Yes Mother." Inuyasha nodded slightly, his left hand holding the sword sheath lightly.

"Then finally, the last person in the group.

A distant descendant of mine, she is not exactly related to me but she has a small amount of my bloodline in her. She is the miko of this group and will have to hold the Shikon once you start collecting it. With her powers, she will end up being the one who will stay at the back of the battles and then finish them off. I wish you great strength, Kikyo."

Everyone just stopped. Miroku and Sango had lifted their heads, Inuyasha's eyes had turned to slits and he was staring at the ground, also, it sounding like he was… growling? And finally, Kagome just looked confused.

"Mrs. Tamashii," Sango started slowly as she walked towards the elder woman. "There's a slight problem with what you said."

"What do you mean? Kikyo, you do know that you a miko, correct?" Kagome shook her head.

"Ma'am, that's the other problem." Miroku walked up on her other side. "Her name isn't Kikyo," he paused, no one knows why, he just did. "It's Kagome."

Everyone just stopped again. Kagome had realised that every time the name 'Kikyo' had been said, Inuyasha twitched. Maybe they had a bad past together?

"That wench is supposed to be the miko in this damn group? No way in HELL am I going to work with that ice bitch. I would rather her kill me with one of her freaken arrow…"

~ Flashback ~

_He had broken into her house and had headed to what he had come to take. The quarter of that pink jewel which he wanted. The Shikon no Tama was what she had called it, but he didn't care about the name, he just wanted the power._

_Right, he had to remember which door it was now. There were so many in this stinking place it wasn't funny, plus her scent was all over and it was driving him crazy. It was disgusting. But all he had to do was find the room that reeked of her the most. _

_They were supposed to go out to the movies, so she would be out of the house. No problems so far. With her out of the way, there was no one to stop him. Finally reaching his destination, a smile appeared on his face. There in front of him was where she hid that jewel so that it wouldn't be found. But she had told him where it was, thinking he didn't want the power. What a fool she was._

_Opening the jewellery box carefully, he dug his claws through all the trinkets and the rings, until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the quarter of the pink jewel, she closed the box and turned around, only to find her standing in the doorway of her room. He knew he should have closed that bloody door._

_"What are you doing?" she asked as she took a few steps closer, but he took the same amount of steps back, but they were larger._

_"…"_

_"Why weren't you at the movie theatre?"_

_"…"_

_"Is there something wrong?" her eyes glanced towards the jewellery box for a few moments and then back to him._

_"You took it." The black haired female muttered slowly as she took a few more steps forwards, but this time, he only took a step back. "Give it back to me." Her hand was held out, but he made no move to return what he had taken. "I said, give me back the jewel." This time, he replied,_

_"No." in a cocky manner before he quickly jumped over her and out of the door._

_"Inuyasha!" she screeched quickly and chased after him, grabbing her bow and arrows which lay next to her door because she had thrown them in after archery practice because she was going to be late to meet him at the movies._

_"Dammit all. I didn't plan to have to run away from her. But, it won't be a problem, she won't be able to catch me!" An arrow suddenly shot past him, but it caught the sleeve of his haori and pinned him against the wall. Followed by another arrow and another, until he was completely pinned up against the wall and not able to get down in an instant._

_"I told you Inuyasha, give me back the jewel or else."_

_"Or else what?" he asked in his normal cocky voice. _

_"I will have to kill you." Her grey eyes were extremely cold as she glared at him._

_"Keh. No way in hell, bitch." Okay, he could get unstuck from the wall on one great pull, and he could also probably get away from the ice bitch by attacking her. Who cares if she died? Certainly not him._

_"Die, Inuyasha!" her miko arrow was shot, he quickly freed himself and the arrow missed and no one could stop what happened next. _

_His claws swiftly slashed through her shoulder to her thigh. With her blood on his hand and claws, he looked down at the dying girl on the ground in front of him._

_"Keh," he smirked as he dropped the quarter crystal onto the ground, in front of her. "I still wonder why an ice bitch like you would have something like this." His silver hair finally uncovered his bright amber eyes as he raised his head up strait and looked down at the girl as if in disapproval. "Who needs it anyway, eh Kikyo?" turning on heel, he was gone in a few moments, leaving Kikyo to die in a pool of her own blood._

_Her hand reached out and grabbed the shikon quarter, her eyes closed._

_"Please, restore my wounds. I beg of you. Do not let me die without by revenge on that hanyou bastard." The pink jewel glowed, but not its normal bright pink, but a darker shade of pink. After that, she fell unconscience._

_Waking up some time later, she found she was still in the same position as she had fallen in, her blood still around her. Her wounds had been healed and she was alive. _

_But the quarter of the Shikon no Tama was no where to be found._

_And all she was left with was the hate for that silver haired hanyou._

~ Real Time ~

"Oh dear. If her name isn't Kikyo then there might be a little problem." Hiromi spoke slowly with a hand near her face. "Sess-chan, go get that girl you came with, we're going to go to the house and I don't want to leave her in a place like this."

"Of course." Was Sesshoumaru's calm answer as he turned around and headed back to where he had appeared.

"What do you mean there might be a little problem?" Kagome asked in a small voice, obviously somewhat worried.

"Well you see dear, Inuyasha wasn't the original person who was going to be in the group. It was his brother," they all heard a quiet,

"HALF-brother."

"Sesshoumaru was supposed to be the one who was to lead the group against Naraku because he was the first descendant." The older black haired female nodded slowly.

"So then why isn't he now, Mrs. Tamashii?" the magenta eyed teen questioned in a calm manner.

"To tell you the truth, Sess-chan isn't that fond of humans, and the role he was supposed to take, he had to protect them from Naraku. See the problem?" she sighed slightly.

"So that's why Inuyasha was chosen. Because he doesn't mind humans, yet he still is a youkai." Miroku nodded slowly as he finished up what was going to be said.

"That's correct Miroku-kun. But I'm not going to explain any more while in this place." Mrs. Tamashii motioned towards the rubble of the building surrounding them.

"Hello Mrs. Tamashii," A kind female voice spoke from behind the group. There Sess stood with his secretary, Rin. "Inuyasha-san and his friends." She smiled softly.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome said slowly as she walked towards the slightly older girl in the business suit.

"Kag-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm with the gang." She smirked and glanced back at the group behind her.

"Really? That's amazing. I haven't see you since I left two years ago." They hugged.

"I know, I missed you."

"Girls, would you mind if you had a reunion later please? Some people are coming and I would prefer not to let them see us." Inuyasha's mother said calmly as both girls nodded. Kagome back up next to Inuyasha who noticed her but ignored her, remembering that the idiot was about to fall off of her feet.

His mother was talking, but he seemed to be in a dozed state because he was thinking about what had happened in the past, so he only heard her say,

"Alright, let's go." And then before he knew it, a pink orb had surrounded them.

But what happened next shocked him the most. The suddenly all rose into the air and in an instant disappeared and all he saw was a bright light.

Kagome got a bit jumpy and quickly grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Inuyasha's arm, but he didn't really seem to notice her grip as they both were suddenly jolted downwards.

There the group stood in front of the 'house' which looked more like a mansion.

"That was amazing…" the exterminator muttered slowly as she looked around.

"I agree, but by body doesn't." Miroku stood in one position, swaying a bit.

"Wimp."

"Sango-chan, do not call Miroku a wimp. Sometimes, a person can get the slight side effects of dizziness after teleporting for the first time, but then again, some don't. You know, it's sort of like getting glasses, some people can't wear them all the time because their eyes bug them, but others get used to it right away and are fine." Hitomi spoke up. "Now that we're here, let's head inside so I can explain a few more things… What's wrong Sess-chan?"

"The miko and my dearest half-brother are not here. This Sesshoumaru will see to it to find out where they are at this moment." The long silver haired male turned around and headed towards the mansion where Rin was already waiting for him.

"So Inuyasha and Kagome didn't make it…"

"I wonder what they'll do now that they're alone with each other."

"Hentai."

"Oh come now Sango dear, love is in the air and something is surely to happen!"

"Sango-chan, would you like to take a bath? I sure you would want one."

"That would be great Mrs. Tamashii." Sango smiled.

"Can I have one too?" the perverted look was back in his eyes.

"Of course Miroku-kun." Mrs. Tamashii smiled, not noticing that look.

"Thank you."

"You're having it alone though."

"Damn."

~ Meanwhile ~

"Where are we?" Kagome asked slowly as she stood looking at their surroundings.

"In a forest." Was the simple reply.

"I know that dummy, which forest?"

"The one around Sesshoumaru's fucking house." Inuyasha growled as he began to move forwards followed by Kagome.

The two just walked in silence until the miko ever so gracefully tripped up on something, her feet most likely, and fell flat onto her face, but didn't get back up.

"Oi." He knelt down beside her. "You okay?"

"Mmm… Sleepy…" the teen muttered in a half asleep voice.

"For crying out loud." Grabbing her arm, he stood up, pulling her up to her feet with him. "I'm not staying in this bloody forest with you any longer than I have to," turning around he lowered like he did only back in the city. "Get on."

Kagome smiled softly. She liked riding on his back, so comfy and she didn't have to do anything while he carried her. It was bliss.

Though, she never thought he would be as kind as to offer his back to her again. Ah well… She wasn't going to complain.

"Thank * yawn *you…" Kagome muttered as she climbed onto his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah. This isn't going to happen again. I'm not your freaken chauffeur."

"Mm-hm…"

"Dammit! Are you listening to me?"

"Hai, Inu."

Silence fell between the two once more, most likely due to the fact that Kagome was sleeping, but that's not the point.

He was walking carefully so he wouldn't trip, he didn't know why, he just knew that he should try to be kind to her once in a while. 

Wait, he had only known her for about an hour and a half at most, yet it seemed as if he'd known her longer. What is up with that? He would figure it out later.

No worries, he didn't really care, but one thing was still bugging him. Why did this girl act so calm around him? He was a hanyou. A disgusting hanyou who was half dog and half human, he wasn't accepted by youkai and wasn't liked by humans, even though they didn't know he was a hanyou, they just didn't like him anyway. But those who did know he was a hanyou were normally:

1) Related to him, so they didn't really care that much.  
2) A close friend, because he had so few of them, this one didn't bother him.  
Or 3) Learnt by accident, which in the end the person freaked out and ran away screaming 'bloody murder', thinking he was going to kill them. Oh yeah, that one could be real hilarious sometimes, but when it's someone you know, it's something else. 

Yet she was acting as if everything was normal. As if they were equals, her friends, the exterminator and monk, they didn't seem to have a problem with him, but still avoided him slightly. It was expectable from humans, especially when all of the stories about these stupid youkai killings were spreading about now.

But still, he had to know why she wasn't acting all weird about it.

"Then ask her dumbass."  That annoying voice in the back of his head spoke up. He grumbled something about being right, he knew it as well, the only way to find out was to ask her. 

"Oi, girl." He nudged her face with the side of his head, his silver hair was then covering her face, it was unintentional but what happened, happened and couldn't be undone, could it now? 

Kagome's eyes twitched slightly as they opened a bit, her head had moved along his shoulder in order to get comfy and had ended up close to his hair. Thus the reason she now had a lot of hair in her face, so moving her head back onto his shoulder, her eyes opened about half way.

"Hai, Inuyasha?" the raven black haired female mumbled slowly with a slight yawn.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Well that was mighty blunt. He wasn't going to go into much detail unless…

"Whassat supposed ta mean?" her grey eyes now a bit more lively after she realised that it wasn't one of those simple questions like _'What's you're name?'_

"You act as if I'm… _normal_." The amber-eyed male nearly spat out the last word, Kagome shifted on his back slightly.

"What do you mean," she paused. "You are normal."

"I'm a fucking hanyou! I'm half demon! There is no way in damn hell am I normal, bitch!" Ah, let his temper get the best of him again.

"So?" Kagome spoke, "You're half youkai, so what? Your other half is human I presume." She shrugged.

"I'm a half-breed. I don't fit in with youkai or humans. I stand out too much with my hair and eyes, but my freaken ears don't help much." Inuyasha muttered slowly in annoyance.

"Ever heard of looking on the bright side. You're unique. Big deal." She yawned again.

"So, why are you disgusted by me like all the other stupid humans, huh? Aren't you afraid I'm going to kill you?" he snapped, she snorted.

"What's there to be afraid of? You're as normal as everyone else in this world is so don't let anyone tell you apart from that. You just have to learn how to ignore those jerks, even if it seems to be the majority of the people, you'll know you'll always have friends that you can always turn to. So don't let other people get you down with their thoughts.

When I was younger, some of the richer kids at school made fun of me because I lived at a shrine, they said it was weird and I began to believe them so I started to ask why we didn't live in a normal house like all the other kids. My mother told me that we lived in a normal house; it's just that other certain people didn't understand the special thing about our family and the shrine. I agreed with my mother and began to ignore the kids and everything turned out fine.

In other words, only believe in what your heart tells you, because I'll tell you this now. Your heart is one of the very few things in the world that will never turn its back to you." Yawning deeply, she sighed as her eyes closed.

Inuyasha just continued to walk in silence, the girls' words had actually made some sense.

"One more thing to add on," his ears perked up at her sleepy tone of voice. "I like your ears. They're cute." Her left hand reached up to the top of his head and swiftly brushed the top of his left ear before falling limp on his shoulder.

"Oi, girl?" No response. Maybe she was dead?

No, she couldn't be, she was breathing at a steady rate, she was just asleep. He let out the breath he didn't notice he was holding.

He just knew this girl was going to be a lot to handle.

~*~

She was pacing.

He was watching.

She was watching the window.

He was working.

She was reading. And drinking a cup of green tea.

"Where are they?" Sango broke the silence, which seemed to be extremely common around the group lately.

"Calm down Sango-chan, I'm sure that if they ran into any trouble Inuyasha would have protected her." Mrs. Tamashii's calm reply was as she placed her closed book down and drank some of her green tea.

"And what if the trouble was Inuyasha." Snicker. His eyes were still watching her lower region as she paced the room quickly.

"Miroku-kun, that really isn't helping Sango-chan at this moment. Please stop." Rin said as she looked up from where she was watching out the window. If she had only looked up ten seconds later than she did, she would have noticed a silver haired figure in red carrying a black haired figure in white and red emerging out of the gloomy forest and heading their way.

"I'm still worried."

"We know." Three voices said at the same time.

None of them seemed to notice Sesshoumaru stand up and leave the large office/lounge and head towards the front door. Opening the door at the right moment, Inuyasha just kept on walking strait forwards.

"No thanks?" the older of the two half-brothers question in a sarcastically calm voice.

"Fuck off." His younger brother just continued to walk behind him. Oh yes, he taught him so much in the art of using words. His half-brother just had such a large vocabulary. It consisted of:

fuck, shit, damn, dammit, freaken, bitch, wench, bastard, dumbass and a few more choice words.

What was even better was that he had the ability to put them together to make a _lovely_ sentence.

So talented.

Sesshoumaru turned and entered the room where everyone was still waiting on the two to arrive at the house. Instead of entering the room, Inuyasha stopped in the doorway and looked at the group in the room.

"Don't any of you have anything better to do?" a smirk appeared on his lips as they looked over to him. A clank of a teacup showed that his mother had put her cup down and stood up.

"Is there something wrong with Kagome, Inu-chan?" he took a step back after seeing the look Sango gave him.

"She's not dead is she?" Rin asked quickly in a worried tone. That was when all hell broke loose.

"No! She can't be dead! I only just met her!"

"Maybe she's just tired from what Inuyasha and her were doing in the forest…"

"You're not helping!"

"Would you please calm down, you're destroying the room."

"He did seem rather happy you know. Something must have happened."

"Shut-up!" 

"Don't worry mother, it's not anything worse than his room."

"…"

"Where'd they go?"

Silence.

During that crazy minute, Inuyasha had taken the moment to quietly slip away, with Kagome still on his back of course.

"Insane. All of them." His head shook slowly as he carried the sleeping girl up the stairs and towards a door, which he somehow opened with one hand while still holding Kagome to his back.

Entering the room, he walked through the dark, knowing what was on the floor and what pieces of furniture were where. Inuyasha finally came to a stop where he turned around and bent his knees, lowering the young miko down onto the bed behind him.

Standing up, he picked her up carefully, bridal style, and placed her so that her head was actually on the pillows, then grabbing the red blanket at the end of the bed, he placed it over her so she wouldn't get cold.

His ears twitched when he heard the shuffle of feet quickly dashing up the stairs, so moving quickly, quietly and carefully, he exited his room. No one would go in there; it was like a minefield. Even Sesshoumaru would avoid going into his room at all costs.

Closing the door behind him, the two girls stopped about two meters away.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango was glaring at him as if he had done something wrong.

"She's dead." The hanyou spoke with the calmest face he could muster.

"No… She can't be." Rin's eyes widened in horror of hearing the words that she just heard.

"I'm sorry." Oh, he was going to get killed.

"I don't believe you." The magenta-eyed female said slowly, tears building up in her eyes slightly.

But, it was worth it. He would heal.

"It's true. She's dead," he got ready to sprint down the stairs. "Dead tired." And he was off.

The females were after him like hungry and ferocious tigers after their prey. He was going to die a slow and painful death.

And they would first start the torture with those ears of his…

He dashed past the lounge where Miroku sat watching the door, his interest raised when he saw the laughing silver haired hanyou run by and only moments later see Sango and Rin chasing after him.

Dammit. Why did he always get the women?

~*~

"Well, I never imagined to fine you here, darling." His figure seemed to float over to where she sat at the bar drinking.

"What do you want?" Her eyes didn't shift from looking at the bottles of alcohol in front of her on the shelves. 

"I came to ask if you would be as kind enough to help me doing something." He lent against the counter.

"And what would that be?" She took a swig of her drink.

"Getting rid of a certain problem." With his arms crossed, he looked across the dark bar.

"Would it happen to have something to do with _him_?" her hand called over the bar tender. "Another drink."

"Right away." The bar tender nodded and got the drink quickly and handed it over to the female.

"Yes darling, it does." His eyes watched the female bar tender as she took another order.

"What's in it for me." Swirling the liquid around in the glass she waited for an answer.

"Exactly what you lost a few years ago." He motioned to the bar tender that came over.

"What'll it be?" wiping hands on their towel, they kept their head lowered.

"Darling, order something for me."

"Whisky on rocks."

"Right away."

"I'm out. I don't need it. And I don't trust you." She added on, who needed it anyway?

"Darling, you're going to regret saying that." Holding up his glass, he downed the whisky in one gulp and smiled.

"You don't know anything about me, you bastard." Standing up, she got ready to leave.

"Now there's no need for harsh words. Well, yet anyway. You see, I know something you don't know about_ him _at this moment." Shrugging lightly his head shook.

"…"

"I see I caught your interest. It's actually rather interesting. Dog-boy has found himself another bitch. And the bonus is that she's also a miko. Quite the predicament, don't you think?" a smile appeared on his lips.

"So, what does this have anything to do with me?" Sitting back down, her chair was turned to face him.

"I want you to get rid of her." Placing the glass back down onto the counter, he turned to finally face the female he was making a deal with.

"Are you scared of the poor little school girl miko?" Her voice teased as she took out a cigarette and lighter. Lighting it, she began to smoke.

"Sweet heart, now is not the time for games. I don't like her and I want her gone, do you understand." He had watched her light the cigarette and then put the lighter back into her purse.

"There's nothing in it for me." Blowing the fumes she had just taken in into his face, she glanced away.

"Yes there is. Once you're done dealing with the girl, you can do whatever the fuck you want with _him_." Ignoring the smoke he nodded, something like that couldn't kill him, what was the worry?

"…"

"I'll take that as a deal." Pushing up from his position he uncrossed his arms.

"Fine." She turned her chair back around. There was the sudden screech of a chair from down the long bar counter, but both ignored it.

"It's been good doing business with you 'Kyo." He smirked as he began to walk away.

"Whatever, Naraku." Kyo snorted in disgust, she hated the guy. I mean, who wouldn't?

"And darling. If you need any help, go find that hair girl. Yura, she'll like dog-boys hair." Naraku was gone in the shadows.

"Bastard."

AN

Well people, that's it for Scroll Four.

To tell you the truth, I didn't get what I wanted done, but I guess that means I'll just have to do what I had planned for this chapter in the next. 

What joy?

~ Saikyou


End file.
